The Fallen Angel
by FoxDemon303
Summary: A Fallen Angel has made her way to Merry Old London in search of her memories. Having no memory of her mortal or Heavenly life, she looks to Alucard for anwsers. She came to regain memories or will she be seduced by the vampire dressed in red? AlucardxOC
1. Order 1

She sat there in the shade of the tree, staring at the blood red moon. "What a beautiful night." she whispered, blood lust radiating from her pale form. She smirked and cracked her neck, standing up to look upon the castle known as, The Hellsing Organization. "Integral Windgates Hellsing, we shall meet tonight." a small grin formed on her pale lips, taking out a chain she slowly advanced towards the Organization.

"Sure is boring tonight." a guardsmen spoke, the other chuckled "Yep, sure is." they talked about the many things men talk to one another about when a figure approached the gates. Taking notice they readied their guns, "Halt, state your name!" the figure grinned a toothy grin. "I have many names..." she spoke in a American accent. She took a step closer. "I said halt!!" they shouted in sinc, "And I said, Shut up!" she drew out her chain whipping it around in many meaningless patterns. Frightened they began to fire, bullet after bullet hit the girls decreasing body. Nothing but a pile of blood was left. "Wow, didn't mean to do that..." one muttered a shamed of what he had done, "Hehehehehehe" the men were startled at what was before their mortal eyes. The women that they had gunned down into nothing more than blood anf guts, was slowly regenerating. Black birds fluttered together and formed this insane looking beast before them, dark purple eyes shown in madness. "Is that all you can do?" she opened her fang filled mouth, ravens flew out in a flock and began to peak at the men. Cries of agony were heard as the ravens took their time in peaking their eyes out of their sockets, peeling their flesh, and finally eating out their tongues. The women now fully regenerated, began to laugh like a mad man "What a mess you have made my dark pets." she stated. The birds cawed and disappeared all except for one, that flew to it's master. "Hello Greed." she greeted her feathery friend, Greed cawed and nibbled on the flesh that was sticking of his mouth. Smirking she continued on towards her destination, one of the radios the guards carried was still activated. A loud, angry voice boomed out of it. "Carl answer me dammit!!" the girl sighed and picked up the blood covered radio, "Hello, sorry Carl cant answer,he's to busy being dead." she heard a gasp from the radio. "Bitch, what have you done?!" "Nice to talk to you too Miss Intrega." "Who is this!?" the girl took a moment to laugh before stating "My name is Raven."

I have been wandering this cursed earth for centuries in search of my memories. All I remember is waking up in the middle of burning field. Many men, women, and children dead around me. I laid there, trying to think back on what had occurred. But it was all blank. I felt discouraged but a feeling burned deep down inside. In the back of my mind, something told me to find a vampire called Alucard. The name ringed a bell. But it was so low. Barely hear able. I decided from then on, I would search every country on in this world and locate this man called Alucard. I don't care if I'm damned forever to walk alone on this earth. I will put my puzzle together. My memories will be regained!

I giggled as I neared the Hellsing Manor. Fog rested at my feet as I stood before the dark building. "Come out, come out, Alucard..."

**I redid this alittle not a big change but I changed it more then it would mess up my other chapters. Alas, I hope you liked this well enough. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Order 2

**Order Two: The Vampire and The Raven**

(Ravens Pov)

I let out an insane laugh as I walked through the dark halls of the Hellsing mansion, I was so excited. Some many shadows... they hopefully hid many enimies. Licking my pale lips I drew my chain "I dare you to try..." a small chuckle was heard from behind me. I whiped around to meet, face to face, the imfamous Alucard. I let out a laugh "My God, I havent seen you since Castlevania." his red eyes darkend, "Mmm yes a very long time, but alas, my Master wishes to see you. She's very upset.. What have you done?" I smirked withdrawing my chain. "Alucard, what havent I done?" he smirked "Your still the same." I frowned, noticing this is he asked "What's the matter?" I sighed "I cant remember much..." I lifted my hand. It was shaking. He remained emtionless, "I see..." he cupped your cheek in his gloved hand. Leaning closer to your lips he breathed on them, teaseing you. I looked into his mezmorizing eyes, as if I could never look away. Our ice cold lips were about to touch when a girl shouted, "Dont touch my Master!!" we looked away and towards the pissed off Britain. "Who the seven hells is she?" I sent a hard glare at Alucard, he grinned "Police Girl, why are you interrupting us?" she looked shocked. "Oh, well..." she trailed off. "It's alright, uh Police Girl was it?" I asked annoied at this brat, she nodded "That's what he calls me but, my real name is Seres Victoria." "Well, Miss Seres Victoria. I suggest you live adults to their business." she looked upset. "I-Im sorry Master." she gluped and ran off, Alucard chuckled "Silly girl isnt she?" "More like annoying..." I was now in no mood to kiss him so I continued towards my destanation. "Hold on." I turned "Hm?" he grinned "I'll take there," he gestured to himself "Come, take my hand." he held it out. I sighed and walked back taking hold of his hand, he pulled me towards his cold torso. "Okay?" he questioned looking down since he was much, much taller, "Yes, im fine." he smirked and dissolved into the floor. Next thing we're in a small office, with a big, fancy chair facing huge, glass windows. "Hello, Miss Raven." Alucard smirked as the chair turned, there sitting in the chair was Miss Intrega Windgates Hellsing.

**FoxDemon303: Sorry it's short but, it's more exciting that way Please leave a rewiew**


	3. Order 3

**Order Three: Getting Settled In**

(Ravens Pov)

I smirked as she turned and glared at me, "Miss Raven was it?" I nodded "Right... HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY HOME AND KILL MY GUARDS!!!??" I giggled "Because, I needed to speak with you. And this is the only way to grab your attention." she blinked and growled "Really?" I nodded again "Yep." Alucard couldnt help but laugh. "What's so damn funny?!" he stopped "Why, you and Raven. I've never seen women bicker before, it's quite histarical." Intrega's eye twitched as I sighed. "Agh, well then, what is it that you need to speak to me so badly about?" my eyes returned to her, "You see, I've lost a good lot of my memory. All I can remember is, my name, this Organization, Alucard, and some other things." she soon nodded. "Well Raven, since Alucard knows you. I suppose you can stay til the day your memories have returned. But, you harm anymore of my subbortnates I'll kill you myself!!" her voice boomed as her fists slamme down on the desk. I only nodded in agreement. "Of course, Sir Intrega." I bowed before taking my leave, of course Alucard had already gone. Prehaps Intrega's yelling got him bored.

Walking down the halls of this Organization I happened to stumble upon Police Girl, who was trying to fire a rather heavy looking gun for her size. Making my way over as sleathly as possiable I touched her shoulder ever so gently, "HUH?!" she dropped the gun and atleast jumped ten feet. I laughed at her stupidy while she on the other hand, growled at me. "Thanks really!!" she shouted, "Your very welcome." her eye twitched as she jumped back down to the floor. Picking up the large gun she asked "Why are you in here?" I sighed "Because, I was on my way to see about a room when I happened to see a lil Vampy having trouble with a gun." I stated rather bitterly. "Eh? oh yea this... I guess it is too big." she looked down on it sadly, I grunted "Your Alucards right?" her eyes perked up "Yeah!" "Well then, I guess I could show you a thing or two." I said taking the gun from her. "Watch and learn." I swung the gun around and shot at the paper target, after all the smoke had cleared we could see what was left of the target. Which was nothing. Police Girl just stood in amazement with her jaw to the floor, "Y-Your incrediable!!" she exclaimed. "Yeah I guess..." she blushed a little, "May I ask a favor?" "Hm?" she gluped "Please! teach me how to fight!!" I was surprised at this girl, she had more courage than I thought. I smirked and gave her back the gun, "Yes, I will. But you must do a favor for me." she looked up at me "Anything!" I smiled "You must be my friend til I leave this place." she blinked already confused. "T-Thats all you want? a friend?" I looked away and nodded, "S-Sure I can do that!" she giggled. I sighed "Okay, first thing in the dead of night. I shall train you." she nodded "Yes Sir!!" she solutted me "Oh and Sir?" "Hm?" "My name is not Police Girl, Its Seres Victoria." "Whatever you say Police Girl." I heard her growl as I walked away, the white door slid open for me. "Oh and Police Girl," "Yes?" "My name is Raven."

"Alright then Sir Raven!" I chuckled as I walked into the darkness, 'What a amusing human.'

I soon found a flight of stairs leading more down than up, "God, how much longer?" I was getting very annoyed with walking so much. I was probabley getting closer to the last floor, I hope... I growled and slammed my fist into the cold wall. "DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" I was about to go on a rant when someone coughed, "Excuse me, Miss." I turned to a see a bulter type man who looked in his sixites. "Are you alright?" I blinked "Who are you?" "Oh pardon me, Im Walter Dornez. Faithful servent to the Hellsing family and Organization." he stated, "Uh okay, could you show me a room?" he nodded of course. He led you through many steel doors and past many rooms, "Can I just pick my room and be done with it?" he chuckled "Well Miss Raven, that would be nice but Alucard has made arrangements for you." "Alucard did what now?" you were starting to get angry. "He arranged a room for you, right across from his." ' That bastard!' a voice echoed in your head,

' How kind of you, Raven.'

'Hm? Alucard?'

'Yes, now be a good little bird and follow Walter.'

'Im going to get you for this.'

'...' Nothing but your own thoughts and silence.

Very upset that he left you, you scoffed and continued to follow Walter. About five minutes you had finally arrived at a steel plated door, "Here we are Madam." he opened the door to let you in. You looked around, it was quite a baren room. A simple table and chair were in the middle, a dresser, blood packet, and coffin were all in the room aswell. "I do hope you enjoy your room, good day Madam Raven." and with that he as gone. I muttered how stupid Alucard was sat down on the coffin, "I sence your pissed at me." Alucard walked in your room though the wall. "Of course I am, you brought me all the way down here!" "Actually, this was Master Intrega's doing. But you being so close to me well, that's my doing." he grinned. "I glarred daggers at him, "Bastard..." he laughed and sat himself next to me. "Look, I am sorry about you losing most of your memores. But they'll return eventually." I nodded "I've knowen that, they just need to hurry up and get here." he smiled. "Whatever you say my dear Raven." he pat your head and left, Greed merged out from the shadows and landed on your shoulder. "Hello Greed." I pet his head ever so gentley, he cawed and flew up on the rails holding the coffin lid up. "Your right I suppose." I took off my chain, coat, and boots and drank the medical blood that was left for me. Feeling comfortable I laid down to sleep, thinking about what would happened tomorrow.

**FoxDemon303: Yay another chapter! I wanna thank everyone who has read this and told me they like it and I was told it needed to be longer so I will make them longer. Please leave a rewiew I'd appreciate it.**

**Oh and I have some news, In The Fangs Of The Devil might be on hold til my Hellsing story gets atleast 5 or 6 chapters done. Im sorry I just want to give equal amount to both my stories, Thank you again.**


	4. Order 4

**Order Four: Feather Dancer V.S Sword Dancer **

_"-------------!!!" she screamed running through the blood derenched hallways, there was a clash then a scream coming from only a short distance away. "-------------!!!" she yelled once again, trying to gain this person's attention. Tears streaming down her pale face, as her feet ran as fast as her heart beat. The man she loved was in danger, "-------------!!!" the hallways echoed. Nearing her loved one's chambers, two shadowed figures smashed through the wooden doors. "--------------!" she said rejoicefully, but her rejoicing was cut short by a shadow taking hold of her. "-----------!" the her loved one shouted charging at her. Smirking , the other figure drew a knife and..._

"Raven..." your eyes shot open, sweat pouring off your forehead. Your eyesight focused and the red blur had cleared into Alcuard, "Alucard?" you rubbed your eyes and yawned, Alucard chuckled as your sheet fell. "What's so damn funny?" you growled, he smirked and pointed at you. Looking down you relized that you had nothing on your torso, "Alucard you friggin' perv!!!" you slapped him across the face sending him into the wall, while covering your torso. Greed took a fit since he was awoken in such a rude manor, Alucard just laughed as he ajusted his hat. "My, my what a temper." he grinned, "If I were you, I'd wipe that silly on grin off your face!" you cracked your knuckles. "Okay, okay im done. Just meet me in the weapon ward." and with that he disentergrated into the wall, "Asshole..." you muttered putting on your bra. Greed cawed a flew down to rest upon your pale shoulder, "Good morning Greed." he just cocked his head. "You never talk to me." you sighed putting on your remaining excesseries and left.

You finally got to the weapon ward, when suddenly Seres flies past you while stepping on your foot. "AGH POLICE GIRL!!" you screamed holding your foot, she glanced back, gluped and ran faster. "WHEN I GET MY CLAWS ON YOU, IM GONNA DRINK YOU DRY!!!" you had steadily keep after her when Alucard came in sight, "Wow, I have two women after me now." he looked back amused. "M-MASTER HELP!!!" Seres shouted for pity but, Alucard just laughed and moved out of the way. "M-Master your mean!!" Seres whined, but I soon cought up with her "Okay Police Girl, Im gonna strangle you!" you wrapped your pale hands around her neck and shook her back and forth "Apologize!!!" you screamed at her. "I--IM SORRY!!" she cried, "Good." you smiled and let go of her. Alucard just looked dumbfounded, "Women..." he mumubled walking away. "Alucard come back, I have no idea how to get to the weapons room!" you chased after him, he just grinned and shadowed away. "DAMN YOU ALUCARD!!" you screamed punching the wall which he faded into, "Uh Raven? you okay?" Seres asked carefully making her way over to you. "Yeah, yeah Im fine. I just wanna kill that Master of yours." you huffed, she sighed "I do at some points aswell..." she walked away "Hey dont leave me here!!" you chased after her. After atleast an hour you finally found the weapons room, there Alucard and Walter was wating. Your cracked your knuckles, "Your soooo dead four eyes!" Alcuard just smirked and faced you. "Would you ever hurt me Raven?" he pouted and shot puppy eyes at you, Seres screeched. "That's soooo adorable!!!!" you fell towards the wall, "Asshole..." you had a weak spot for the puppy eyes which by the way, was very irresitable when it Alcuard did it. He chuckled and looked at Walter, "So, anything new?" Walter cleared his throat. "Always Alucard." he brought out a black breifcase, "OOOOOOO what's that?" I asked poking it. Alucard had to grind your head to make you move, "Meanie..." you growled and stood next to Seres. He sighed and opened the case, Alucards ruby eyes shone in pure delight. It was a brand new gun.

Walter stepped forward as Alcuard gripped and picked up the new gun, "Allow me to explain, this is our new 13mm Pistol. This is a radically different design than the Joshua 454. Our first custome built weapon," Alucard grinned " It weighs at 76 Kilos, is 39 cm long, and carries six bullets." The black gun was finely made, the inscription read, 'Jesus Chirst is in Heaven'. Alcuard and Walter went on and on about the damn thing, til it annoyed you and Seres. "Yo! where's our new custom made weapons?" you grunted, Walter chuckled heartly while Alucard was drooling over his new Pistol. He brought up a rather large and long case, "This is for Miss Seres." he montioned for her. She gasped at what he revieled, it was a big ass gun! "It's a 30mm cannon to use agaisnt the undead, the Harkonnen. It has two type of rounds- depelted uriainum bullets and and explosive devices that could total a tank! no matter where the emeny is he is toast!" Seres was about to have a heartattack "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?!?" Walter chucked it at her, "Be sure to be careful." Seres was muttering insults while you tapping your foot. "I havent forgotten you Raven." he smiled and took out a sacrlet bag and small case, "What the shit?" you glared at the small packages. Walter carefully slid out two twin sycthes, which had the same inscription as Alucards Pistol. "These are Twin Blade Sycthes, Alucard mentioned that the old one's you possessed had been broken." you blinked, "I dont remember having Scythes..." a strong grip cluched your shoulder. "Just take them Little Raven." Alucard whisper into your ear, you nodded and smacked his face away. Picking up the blades you gasped for air, "W-what's happening?!" Seres screamed. Alucard smirked "A memory."

_"Hahaha run you disgusting humans!!" you laughed madly, one man infront of you was missing his right leg and was struggling to get away. "And where to you think you're going?" you pinned the one scythe into his neck and lefted him up, chocking on blood he begged God for mercy. "To bad your in my hands fool!" you whipped the other scythe and sliced of his still screaming head. "Hahahaha!" you spun a silver chain as the wind picked up, making it houl like a ghost. You flung it into the back of the mouth of a little girl, making the point on it the end cut through the bone and out the front of the mouth. Pulling it back towards you, the point locked into her skull and was being dragged back. Coming at a fast pace you slung your scythe at her blood covered head, taking it right off... What a killing machine I was... so disturbed, so terrifying, so... powerful..._

**FoxDemon: Whoot! another chap, hope I didnt disgust anybody... anyways please leave a review. Thank you.**

**I dont own any Hellsing characters, weapons, and I dont own any Bloodrayne weapons.**


	5. Order 5

** FeatherDancer V.S. SwordDancer pt2**

(Alucard's pov)

I stood by and watched Raven regain a memory, it looked painful. I sighed as Seras started to cry, I had to stop her memory. I walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Little Raven, it's time to return. Come back to me." Her eyes regained their regular light and she clamed down. I smirked and picked her up in my arms, "I'll take her weapons Walter." he nodded and handed them over. I teleported inside her room, placed her on the bed and waited for her awaking.

(Raven's pov)

_Darkness... it was everywhere. Well of course there is darkness everywhere, I am a Fallen Angel after all. I never saw any true Light after I had fallen from the forever sun. I missed the warmth, the sunshine,_ _but sadly I had sinned far too much. Such a fate had Lucifer recieved, proclaiming he was better and far more powerful than the true God. He said he desvered to sit above him, take hold of everything. But no, this foolish man was greedy and lustful. He wanted nothing more than to laugh in God's face, of course such actions were not permitted. He was cast out and banished to Earth. Where he slowly but surely corrupted the Garden of Eden. Posing as a serpent with a wise and lying tongue, decieving the two humans who knew not the difference between Good and Evil. What a sly tongue he held within his disgusting mouth. How canny it is when one says,_

_Though the serpent has a slitted tongue, he cannot lie._

_What a tall tale, so had Lucifer lied with a forked tongue. So can the serpent._

_Such lies are spread throughout the world, one day the Earth shall burn into nothing but ash, it shall then be scattered across the universe. Lucifer shall die one day as will I but, I will be forgiven. Hopefully, that this punishment He hath given me will erase my unholy actions. Alucard will also join me in death someday, but we can only hope our sins will be covered by the Blood. Doing this deed we have been borned or set to accomplish will we be saved from the Firey Pit and not be erased for all eternty. I want to exsist, do my good deeds, and set a straight but yet narrow path. I will follow this, I swear._

I opened my eyes to see I was in my room, and that Alucard was sitting in a chair smirking at me. "What are looking at??" I glared at him, "A beautiful Raven." I blushed. "You...DORK!!" I punched him all the way back to the weapons ward. I got up and walked all the way back to the ward, Seras was there waiting with a worried expression. "Is everything okay, Seras?" I questioned giving her a small smile. Her eyes lit up, "Ah, Miss Raven! your alright!!" she hugged me. "Yeah, yeah Im fine." I pulled her off, and looked over at Walter. "Where's Alucard?" "Already at the misson. You should get along aswell." I nodded, "Right," I looked back at Seras, "Ready to fight?" she lowered her head. "I hate fighting." I smirked, this girl was very intersting. "Owell, we have Ghouls to kill and FREAKS to silence." "Of course." I started to laugh, "Learn to enjoy this Seras, It's a vampire's calling to kill and drink." she scoffed, "What a way to live..." I sighed and turned into a flock of ravens and flew out of the Organization. What a night to remember.

* * *

(Seras's pov)

The hallway was being overun by Ghouls and I was scared stiff. "The squad...they're all dead..." Captain Gareth stammered,the squad we sent ahead of us was killed and then reanimated into this horried creatures. "MIC!!" a blonde FREAK vampire called out, I cringed. I hate that sound, I took aim "Your lover isnt in this world anymore." I was about to fire when Gareth fell to the floor. "Captain Gareth?!" I heard something behind me, I turned to see a very tall shadow holding blades in it's hands and cross around it's neck. "Who are you?" "Im The Purifier of the night, a Paladin some might say. Im Alexander Anderson." he stepped into the moonlight, this man was frighting. "Now, now little vampire. Be not afraid, you dont have to play human anymore." he threw the blade into my throat, causing everything to go red. "Another demon down, one to go." he eyed the blonde FREAK beind me, I collasped, he began to advance. "In the name of God, I shall deliver this lost soul so it may rest forever in peace, amen." he was about to kill him but Master killed the FREAK first. "Hello, Judas Preist." Alucard sneered, "My. my a preist? I'd feel so honored to kill you." Miss Raven from the shadows with a wicked smirk on her face. "M-Master, Mi-Miss Rvaen...!" "Hush now little Vamp." Miss Raven cooed, "Dont talk, you'll only hurt yourself more." Master said. 'Well, well what do we have here? a litte damned family? it will be a pleasure to kill you all." Alexander threatened, but they were not fazed. "Be silent Catholic, or I'll have to rip that Word preaching head right off." Miss Raven replied. Alexander just chuckled, "Oh a little harlit are we?" Miss Raven's teeth was grinding, she probably wasent aware of it, and Master's eyes went alfare. "How dare you refer to her as a whore?!" Master advanced, his gun drawen, with a murderous intent. Alexander also went forward, his blades shining with glory, with a insane look in his eyes, much like Master Alucards.

(Raven's pov)

This man pissed me off, calling me a whore, some nerve he has. Alucard has his gun pointed at Alexnader's head while his blades at Alucard's throat. "Alucard," I was now between the two men, "I'll handle this." my purple eyes locked onto his green ones. I gripped his bayonet, etemptiing to silce his head clear off, swung madly. He dodeged every single strick I nearly made. 'What in the seven hells are you?!' I aimed for his heart but he manged to dodge yet again. "Your not getting anywhere my dear." he reclaimed his blade and sunk it my stomach. "S-shit!" I jumped away from him, landing next to Alucard. I winced as I took out the bayonet, I glared at it, these thing are blessed. "Alucard, these blades are blessed, be careful." he nodded, and started to attack him. I fixed the wound as much as possible and summoned my ravens. "Alucard step away!!" he already two bayonets in him. He sidestepped as the birds flew onto Anderson, pecking and clawing at his flesh, he screamed out in pain. I called off my little pets so Alucard could finish him off. They dissappeared leaving a bloody, disturbing and looked like crap Anderson. Alucard smirked, "This is the end Judas Preist!" he shot a bullet into his head making Anderson fall over, we all assumed he was dead. I walked over to Seras, "Your okay?" she nodded slowly, Alucard joined us. "This is a good lesson for you, Seras, anything holy or blessed could spell out death. Even for us." he attempted to help her up but Anderson was alive! his head was twitching as the bullet fell from his forehead. Sera tried to warn Alucard but he didnt notice in time. "Alucard!" I jumped in the way of the bayonets they silced through my body and I fell to the ground. Alucard and Seras held a shocked look, but Alucard's turn to anger, "BASTARD!!"

(Alucard's pov)

I watched in horror as Raven fell to the floor, she wouldnt move, talk, or even seem to breathe. I took this as her death and lunged at the Catholic, "BASTARD!!" I yelled planting bullet after bullet into his body. This bastard was a damn Regenerator. "Go ahead, shoot as many bullets as you like. I cant die!! this God's divine gift bestowed upon me!!" I was angery that this fool wouldnt die, I kept firing until I finally noticed that my bullets were gone. "Sending you back to your Maker would be a act of mercy after what you have done!!" I looked at Raven's corpse, why wont she get up?! is she really dead? even just thinking that made me go into absolute rage. "Now, Alucard, join your little whore in Hell!!" he sent all the beyonets into my body. The sensation was horrible, it felt as if my whole body was on fire. I feel down, making Seras scream, and started to grow unconcious. I'll finish this when the moon comes around again... I gasped at I saw, Raven was slowly regenerating herself. The shadows crawled off the walls and onto her corpse, making whole again. I smirked as the moon arosed, I also began to heal.

(Raven's pov)

I laughed as my form became flesh once again. I let out my dark wings and smirked at Anderson, " Now, Im going to kill you, and send you to Hell!!" my hand cracked as I formed a fist. I punched him into the wall, most likely breaking his jaw. Alucard came beside me in a joyful mood, "Let us kill him my sweet Raven." he took my hand and kissed it. "Of course my Dark Lord." with one wave of our arms bats and ravens appeared and began eating at Anderson once again. "That is quite enough!!" we looked up to see Sir Integra, who was not very happy, was dressed in a battle uniform. We called off our pets and regain our posture, "Forgive us Sir Integra." we said in urison. She nodded in acknowlegement and looked at Anderson who had regenerated himself. "Alexander Anderson, new orders given by the Catholic Church. You are ordered to return to Rome." he glared at her, she threw a paper at him, he read it and sighed. "Well then, I'll be off." he turned to us. "I'll see you again, Fallen Angel." and with that he was gone. I was glad he was gone, Catholics were always weird to me. "Alucard, Raven, get Seras to the trucks and elts move out." with that order, she too, was gone. Alucard smirked "What a night..." "Yep." Seras nodded. I took the knife out of her throat and left her on her own, while me and Alucard flew back to the Organization.

I laid on my bed just letting time fly by when Alucard showed up. "What do you want now?" he just smiled, "I want to say something." I sighed and moved over so he could get in. He sat on the edge and just looked at me, "Say it already yo-" I was cut off by his cold lips against mine. I was so shocked that I couldnt react, he pulled away and got up. "That's what I wanted to say, Raven." I blushed when he was gone. There was only one thing I could say,

"Stupid pervert..."

* * *

**OMG I UPDATED THIS!! it's amazing is it not? well I'll update again I promise! please, please leave a review!! (cries)**


	6. Order 6

**Order Six: It Has Begun**

_Life, _

_Death, _

_Love, _

_Hatered. _

_What disgusting bonds we all share._

_Come my love, _

_let us break this chains,_

_And rot together, _

_forever in the darkness._

* * *

(Raven's pov)

My mother 'If I remember correctly' tought me those words. What meaning they held. I believed that the bonds, as humans called them, were as chains. Emotions and death are foolish mortals who believe in hope. I do not. Hope is something that lovers, friends, and parents believe in and trust, but I have no friends nor family. Much less a lover. I stared at the cracking ceiling, I wondered what had become of my family, friends and lover. I felt as if I had them at one time, but since my memories were washed away, I feel so empty and dead. I felt a cold liquid run down my cheek. I reached for my face and pulled back my hand. It blood. Yes, vampires cry blood, not watery tears. "I hope it won't stain the sheets..." I whispered, suddenly Alucard showed himself. "What do want?" I mummbled, not really caring what he wanted. "Raven, we have a new mission." "Oh, goodie.." I was unenterested at the time. He sighed and pulled me up by the collar, "Listen here Little Raven, If my Master says we have a mission, you are to go without groaning or bitching." I growled and kicked him away. "I could care less about that stupid woman." I spat. His crimson eyes flared as he lunged towards me. He grabbed my throat this time and said, "Don't you dare say my Master is stupid or I'll send you to Hell myself!" I smirked and bit his neck. I apparently bit his weak spot since he began to moan. I grinned and began to suck out a small amout of blood. He licked his dead lips and started to attack my own neck. "Raven, do you have any idea what your starting?" his hands went undid my coat and glided his thumbs up and down my arms. "Yes, why do you think I did it?" I untied his bow and opened his shirt, my cold hands running over his excellent built chest. "Alucard how can someone who is dead, be so well built?" I asked tracing meaningless paterns on his pale torso. "For moments like this." he shoved me onto the bed and growled, I giggled, "I wonder what else is..." I trailed off. I had a playful look in my eyes and he seemed to get what I was going to say, "We don't we find out?" he jumped on me and went at it.

(Skip the 'romance')

My eyes fluttered open and scaned my surroundings. I had seemed to forget where I was... Oh I remember, Alucard screwed me senseless. I sat up to see Alucard dressed with a sly smirk on his lips. "Good morning my Seducing Raven." I growled and threw on my coat, "That will be the last time you EVER see me naked!" he just let out his famous laugh and sighed in content. "Well no matter. I'm sure I can find someone even more fulfilling than you, my dear."

Oh how the sparks flew.

"BETTER THAN ME!! YOU TWO TIMIN, NO GOOD VAMP!! I OUTTA SLUG YOU WITH EVERYTHING I GOT!!" she picked up every moveable object in the 'soon to be obliterated room' and chuged it at the dark lord, Alucard. Being amused, he gracefully dodged every single object except the floor titles... One smacked him right in the forehead, sending him to the cold floor beneath him.

My eyes widened, I killed Alucard!! I began to panick. I rushed over and held him up, "I'm sooooo sorry don't die on me!" I hugged him. I soon heard a low chuckle, "Serciously, do you think for one second, think I could be killed by some floor tile?" that chuckle belonged the 'dead' Alucard. I growled and let him fall from my grasp. "Bastard..." I muttered, picking up my clothes and walking up towards Integra's office.

(Integra's pov)

I was taking a sip of my favorite tea when Raven barges into my office. "Your a tad late..." I growled, Alucard was supposed to tell her about the newest mission. Oddly enough I never heard back from either of them. I wonder what could have... "SIR INTEGRA MASTER ALUCARD AND MISS RAVEN HAD SE-" Alucard appeared behind her and clapped her mouth shut, "Now Police Girl, don't go around spearding such rumurs." Seres's voice was muffled through his hand. My eye twitched, "Alucard and Raven did what?" Raven's cheeks were flushed red, "W-we didn't do anything!"

I got up from my chair and strolled over to Alucard, "Now Alucard, what happened?" Alucard rubbed the back of his head, "Do you want me to go into detail Master?" he chuckled nervously. I smiled sweetly, "No, just tell me what you did." he removed his hat and whispered it to me. I blinked and sat back down, "Raven, Alucard," "Ma'am?"

"THERE WILL BE NO LITTLE ALUCARD'S RUNNING AROUND THIS ORGANIZATION!! HERE ME!!" they fell backwards, "Of course Master..." I sighed and regained composure. "Good, now that we're all on the same page I have this new high rank mission. Alucard, Raven," I looked at Seres, "And Seres will go on this mission." "But Sir Integra, Alucard and I can handle this alone." Raven protested. "I know you can, it's just I can't trust you two alone. For I all I know, you two could drop the mission and go screw eachother somewhere!" Raven blushed and Alucard just smirked. "Th-that's not going to happen." she stated, "Master you know me so well." he beamed. Raven shot a glare at him, attempting to silence him, but just recieved a toothy grin. "Now then, as for your mission it takes place in China." they stood at attention, "This things called 'FREAKS' are being manufactured there and I would like you to investigate." "Yes Sir." "Now, go!" they raced off. The mission had begun.

* * *

**Yo!**

**Sorry about this being so late, but hey, I updated! I'm sorry to those who read this story. I know I don't update this as much as my other story, but there is hope! the Summer Vaction!! updates are going to be everywhere! thank you for waiting so long, and sorry too, but lol Alucard and Raven did it p be happy! anywho, I'll update this again this weekend. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	7. Order 7

**Fox: Oi ppl! Sorry this is sooooo late! I'm terrible... I was into my Orochimaru story then I forgot about this one and I got writer's block...But, I'm updating now! I hope to get in another chapter soon after this one. Please forgive me. **

**Warning: Language, gore, sexual stuff... yeppers. Enjoy.**

****

Order Seven: FREAKS, Ghouls, and A Jackel

* * *

China... Raven wondered what China was like. She couldn't remember a thing about China or any other Eastern lands. Much less anything else...Sighing, Raven beat her wings harder and picked up the pace. "Seres," she spoke in the ear piece, "Yes?" "Are you in position?" "Yes Miss Raven!" "Good..." she muttered landing on a near by building. It was three towers over from the target location. "Alucard, where are you?" "Follow the chill running down your beautiful back..." she felt two strong arms wrap around her small waist. "Okay lover boy, leave the romance for later." she spat, making a sorry attempt to push him away. He pulled back with a hurt expression, "Aw, is Raven mad at me?" he pouted. Raven sneered, "You and your little games." he smiled, "Yep." she waved him off. "Look, I need to watch Seres. She could get hurt." Alucard chuckled, "She is of my blood. She'll be fine.We can have a little fun, nobody is looking..." he took her hand in his. "No," she swiped her hand from his. "Fine. Stupid little bird..." he muttered disappearing back into the darkness. "Perv..." she mumbled with a blush on her face. Suddenly there was a explosion. "Miss Raven! We've got trouble!!" the ear piece sent out a squeal. Gripping her ear she replied, "Seres what's going on?!" Raven heard coughing on the other end. "The Chinese group that went in before me just got assantaited...The whole side of the apartment is destroyed! I'm going in to check for any evidence that might have survived." "Wait! It could be a trap!" she yelled back. She only got a buzzing noise. 'Damn that little vamp!' she jumped off the building and spread her dark wings. She flew off towards the apartment and furiously flapped her wings to rid the area of smoke. It finally cleared and reviled a very confused and dirty Seres. Her blonde hair was blowen back and dust was all over her. "Miss Raven..." she grabbed her gun, "YOU RUINED MY HAIR!!" Raven's sweat dropped. She put herself in a thorny condition. "Now wait a minute Seres. Think this through!" she said, thinking a way to get out of range of Seres's gun. "Take your punishment like a grown lady!" she aimed. "S-Seres!!" Raven panicked, losing many feathers in the process.

Alucard appeared between the two women, "As much as I like seeing two lovely ladies fight to the death, I'm afraid we have to leave at once." Alucard turned the gun away. "Police Girl, please be nice to Raven. She's only looking out for you." Seres looked down. "Good girl." he turned to Raven, "We have to get back to London. The Organization is under attack." both girls made a 'eep' sound. "Come here." he took the two girls in his arms, "Hold on and don't let go." they nodded and held on. Alucard teleported all the way back to London. They now stood in the main hall of the Hellsing Mansion. To their shock there were many Ghouls here. They eating many humans. "T-This is terrible!" Seres shrieked, Raven withdrew her wings. Alucard smirked, "Lets find Walter shall we?" him wrapped the group again. This time they arrived in Seres's room, where Walter seemed to be waiting. "Ah, finally you arrive. I was about to worry." "What happened? We leave for a night and all Hell breaks loose." Alucard asked sitting down in a chair. Raven and Seres took a seat on her bed. "Well, it happened just about half an hour ago..."

**Round Table Confrence**

Integra and the other members of the Round Table sat around making plans about the FREAK problem. "There's chips inside these people that make them this way?" one member asked, examining the chip. Integra lit a cigar, "Yes, this FREAK chips enable a human to possess vampire abilities. The human dies after the chip is inserted then an hour later they're up and walking." she blew smoke out of her mouth. "Then-" the man was interrupted by the telephone. "What is it?" Integra put it on Speaker Phone, "Si-Sir Integra! We're under attack! Ghouls! Their everywhere!! ...Oh God...STAY AWAY!!" gun shots were heard in the background. "Matthew! Answer me! What is going on?!" she yelled into the machine. "Hello?" a different voice was speaking now, "This piece of shit on? Screw it. Hello Round Table members! Tonight we just invaded your asses! That's right! The Valentine Brothers have just owned your ass! But after the two floors we're still hungry. Hellsing bitch ya there? My men are kicking your men's ass! Here, take a listen." the sounds were awful. It sounded like flesh being ripped off the very bone. Blood dripping off the victims. Disgusting sounds of chewing on flesh. Breaking of bones... Integra started shaking. "Enough of that. I'll give ya some advice bitches! I recommend that you piss yourselves and start praying to your God. 'Cause it's gonna be one hell of a ride!!" the man shut off the speaker. "Hellsing! What are you going to do about this?!" Integra shook with anger, "Those bastards...Their eating my men..." she slammed her fist down. "I'VE HAD IT WITH THESE BASTARDS! I'LL MAKE SURE THAT THEY'LL BURN IN THE DEEPEST PITS OF HELL!!"

**Present, Seres's room**

"Sounds awful..." Seres looked to the floor. Raven rubbed her back, "We'll get them for this. Won't we?" she smiled. Seres nodded, "Yes Miss Raven!" she jumped off the bed, "Walter! Orders sir!" Alucard smirked. "Wanting to fight?" "No, master. I want to give'em hell!" Alucard laughed, "This night is entertain." Walter cleared his throat, "Our goal is to protect the Table members and the mansion. Seres, you and I are going to the meeting room." he put on black loves. "Does the Angel of Death fly again?" Alucard mused, "Angel...of Death?" "Put the rookie and a retired old dog together and you get a regular solider." Raven laughed a bit. "Walter, your in your 60's. What can you do?" there was a flash of something then she felt a trickle of blood run down her cheek. "What the?" Raven whipped it away, "You see Miss Raven, I'm a ex-vampire hunter." strings shone in the light. "I see, metal strings. Not bad..." Walter grinned, "Thank you. As for you two, the basement is all yours." Alucard walked towards the wall. Opening a small portal he gestured towards Raven, "Shall we?" Raven's crow, Greed, perched himself on her shoulder. "We shall." she went in the portal. The two vanished. "That's kinda creepy, don't you think?" Seres asked, "No. Once you get used to it." The two headed for the meeting room.

**Hallway**

A man with long, blonde hair stood among the battered bodies. Not one drop of blood staining his pure white coat. A phone began to ring, "Yes?" "Hahaha, bro we got it made! First and second floors taken over. We're making our way to the meeting room, wanna join?" "No, I'm fine thank you." "Pussy..." "Language, my dear little brother, language." he tsked. "Yeah, yeah. I don't give a shit." a click was heard and the talking ended. "Alucard, where are you?" he turned to a cracking mirror. He drew a gun and shot it. The mirror shattered into millions of pieces. "There we are..." he strode down the stairs. Little did he know, two vampires were stirring up blood.

Alucard sat in his chair with Raven on his lap, shirtless. Both had wine glasses in their gloved hands. "I...Can't believe...I'm drunk..." she hiccuped a little, Alucard smirked. "Hehehehe, your funny when your drunk." he nibbled on her neck, licking at the holes he pierced in her. She arched her back, "Alucard..." she moaned. The glass was about to slip out of her hand, but he caught it. "Those are my only two. Please don't break them." he set it on the table, went back to what was occupying his mind and mouth.

The blonde Valentine made his way down the never ending stairs when a sound hit his ear. Was it a moan? he took a peek around the corner to see Alucard having his way with some girl. "Immortal vampire and a ladies man. Never would have though it..." he stepped out in the open, "Alucard, I finally found you." Raven's eyes grew wide and she began to cover herself. Crimson eyes stared at the intrusion, "About time. I thought I could have some fun while waiting for you. By the way, you are?" "Luke Valentine. Elder brother of the Valentine brothers." Raven got off Alucard. "Your the ones infiltrating our home?" he gave a curt nod, "Orders are orders my dear." he messed with his cuffs. "Alucard, when I was human I feared you. But now, I am ten times stronger than you!" there was a line of dust then Luke was in front of the vampires, holding a gun to their heads. "Two birds, one stone." they laughed at him, "My my, you are quiet fast. Interesting." Alucard had his newest weapon at the blonde's head while Raven held her scythe at his throat. All three smirking, they made their moves. Shots rang out in the fog. Blood covered the chair and floor. Two lay motionless on the ground, Alucard merely fell backwards. The three began to chuckle. "Amusing. Do it again." Luke jumped up and begun to fire at Alucard, who also, returned fire. Luke evaded the bullets but Alucard stood and took in the shots. 'He's just standing there...Is he immortal? No, there's no such thing.' Luke concentrated on the fight. Every single shot hit Alucard and tore him apart. Blood gushing out his wounds he just smiled. "Truly entertaining. What was your name again?" Luke shivered, "It's Luke. Luke Valentine." Alucard's wounds healed. "I haven't had a fight like this in ages." he placed his hands in front of his face. It looked like he was capturing something. Like a camera. "I'll show you how a true vampire does battle!" Raven appeared behind Luke, "And I'll show you hell." she traced the vital spots on his neck with her blades. Greed perched on top of a candle stand, cawed and vanished.

"Greed, my darling, let us show Mr.Luke here a disturbing play." Raven spread her wings out.

**Upstairs**

Walter and Seres had their hands full with the army of Ghouls in the hallway. Walter was taking out a lot of the dead creatures. He walked down the hall, "I recommend that you piss yourselves and start praying to your God. 'Cause it's gonna be one hell of a ride." he repeated the Jackel's words. "Oh fuck this." he snapped his fingers and the Ghouls got in position. "Fire!!" they shot at Walter only for him to dodge in between bullets. With a whip of the steal strings, he tightened the grip and the first row of Ghouls were torn apart. Blood splattering the walls. A few drops of blood landed on Vince's face. "Oh shit..." he drew his guns and fired at Walter. Walter once again evaded the on coming bullets. He directed the string to attach to Vince's lip ring. "Oh no." his gold eyes widened, "Oh yes." Walter tugged and the ring tore off. "Old bastard!" he spat out the blood. "Seres, fire at will." "Yes sir!" Seres was at the meeting rooms door. Her large gun pointing at the army of Ghouls. The trigger was pulled and the shell went off. Obliterating the second and third rows. "Holy shit!" Vince snapped his fingers again, "Get them you pile of maggots!" the Ghouls just groaned. Seres fired a shot with a grenades in it. "I'm not stickin' around for this shit!" he advanced towards Walter and blew off some rounds. "Hahahaha, your so dead old man!" the smoke cleared and there stood Walter. Not a scratch on him. "W-What the-?" Seres got behind him and toppled to the floor. "Owowowowowowow! Stupid bitch! Lemme go!!" Vince whined, "Seres, where do you learn that affective move?" "Well, I used to be a police officer..."

**Basement**

Alucard had summoned his familiars and he shot off his legs. Luke fell to the ground, cowering at the steps. "What's the matter? You only lost your legs. Come, regenerate them!" Alucard snapped the one in his hand in half. "W-Wh-What the hell are you?!" "Silence. Pick up your guns. Summon your familiars. Come on!!"

Alucard's form was disturbing. Centipedes crawled all over his body. A giant red eye rested in his chest. He looked insane.

"Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry, **HURRY!!**" Alucard screamed at him.

"Your a damn monster!!" Luke crawled away. Well, tired anyway.

Alucard looked surprised then disappointed. "Worthless. Not worth my time, much less my power."

Raven came from the shadows. Her form also transformed. She had six wings out, pitch black eyes; not even the pupils or the white left. "Your right, he's a weakling." she went towards the two. Alucard's hell hound emerged from his arm, "Your dog food." Raven stepped between them. "Alucard, rest yourself. He's not worthy of your talents. Let me finish him." Raven smiled sweetly. "Ah, my little Hell Raven. Always thinking of others." he returned to his normal form, "He's all yours." she turned to him. "Would you like to meet my friend?" Luke shook his head, "Too bad." Greed appeared on the scene. He was larger and had three rows of blood red eyes. "Your birdy food." Greed cawed and picked at Luke. He ripped of his flesh, limbs, eyes and pretty much everything else. Raven had also returned to her normal state. "Soon you'll be birdy shit." she giggled at the bloody mess on the stone floor. Alucard was already back in his chair, "Wonder how their doing up stairs." Raven said, walking over to Alucard. "Don't know, but no need to worry." he eyed her, "I still have some spare energy to start were we left off." he licked his bloody lips. Raven's eyes glowed with lust, "Hehehe, your a funny guy Alucard." she jumped on him and attacked his neck. Alucard laughed like a maniac. "Today is very interesting!"

**Upstairs**

Vince had broken out of Seres hold and ran towards the meeting room. "Who said you could go?!" Walter caught his arm in his strings. Still running, he tore his arm off and started laughing like a hyena. "Good Lord, that boy has some stamina." Walter blinked. Seres groaned as she roll off her stomach. "Man, that hurt..." she turned to see Ghouls. Not just any Ghouls, but they were Hellsing soldiers. "Oh..." Seres couldn't believe it, nor could Walter.

Vince threw open the door to meet Integra and the Round Table members. "Sup slut?" "Goodbye demon." Integra and the other members aimed their pistols, "Oh, I'm in a shit load of trouble..." bullets went through him like a hot knife through butter. He fell backwards and remained silent. Integra cringed at the sight she was seeing. Ghouls. Her men! Turned into those monsters!! "They...Turned my...Men into Ghouls..." Seres screamed out helplessly while the Ghouls tired to eat her. But something in Seres snapped. Her sky blue eyes turned a ruby red. She grabbed the dead solider and ripped them to ribbons. Smashing in head. Snatching their limbs. She let out an insane laugh. She acted like...Alucard. She lost control of herself. "Seres..." Integra got up from her seat, "Seres that's enough!!" she ran at her. The blonde vampire kept crushing them. "Seres, everything is okay! You don't have to fight anymore!!" Integra hugged her from behind. "Please...Please, stop." blinking, Seres regained control. She collapsed. "Walter, take care of her." he nodded and picked her up.

Integra went over to the heavily bleeding, Vince. "Yo, bitch!" Integra shot him, "Enough of your stupidity. Who order this attack?" "I'm not sayin'." she pointed the gun at his head, "I'm not in a good mood. Do yourself a favor and answer the question!" "Not happenin'." he began to burn. His body was covered in blue flame. "See? I couldn't tell ya even if I wanted to." Integra scowled, "Damn you." "The one thing I'm going to say is..." he held up his middle finger. His body was entirely burnt. Before falling into ashes he said,

"Beware the Millennium!"

* * *

**Fox: Oi again. I hope you enjoyed that. I kinda got lazy on it. Sorry if it was crap. I'm a terrible person...I'm not worthy of your forgiveness. (In corner)**

**Again, I'm sorry about my updating on this story. I promise to update! Please leave a review. (cries)**

**Alu: Lair.**

**Fox: Stfu!**

**Raven: Naughty mouth you have...**

**Fox: ****feh.**

**Alu: I apologize for her being a dumbass.**

**Oro: Stupid vampire. (huggles fox)**

**Fox: yay x3 (kitty face)**

**Rav&Alu: WHEN DID YOU GET IN HERE?!**


	8. Order 8

**Order 8: Ace in the hole**

* * *

I sat on my bed sharping my twin blades when Walter stepped in. "Miss Raven," I didn't look from my blades, "Yes?" "Sir Integra has a new mission for you." I sighed and attached the blades to my lower arm, "About time," I stretched. "I was getting bored." he chuckled, "So she thought." I gave a glare and he retreated. "Now where I am being dragged...?" I walked out the door and headed up to Integra's office.

**(Integra's pov)**

I lit my cigar and waited patiently for them to arrive. Not even a minute after I clicked the lighter shut, they came in. Alucard stood before them, Raven and Seres in the back. "Good, you're all here. Your mission is..." I looked up at them, "Is to take a vacation." they all stared at me dumbfounded. "Master...Are you feeling well?" Alucard asked, I had never given him a vacation before. Seres and Raven giggled, "Where are we going?!" I laughed at them. Seeing Raven all bubbly was funny. "Your going to America." Alucard looked puzzled. Raven's eye twitched. Seres was interested more then ever. "OOOOO, Are we going to Florida??" "Why, yes. You are." her blue eyes sparkled with excitement. Raven grumbled, "Heat...Sun...Damn tourists...Oranges..." then fell to the floor. "Those damn oranges..." she was in fetal position. Alucard perked up. "A vacation sounds nice." he looked down at Raven, "Right, Raven?" Raven waved her hand. "Just keep those oranges away..." Seres blinked. "What about that mouse they have? Uhhh, Mickey Mouse?" Raven jumped up,

"OH DEAR GOD!! MICKEY MOUSE SCARES ME!!" she ran in front of my desk.

"YOU'RE NOT SENDING US ON A VACATION! YOU'RE SENDING US TO HELL!!" I growled, "Don't shout in my face!"

She folded her arms and pouted, "I'm not going." she stated clearly. I let out a sigh, "Alucard," he nodded.

He came behind her and whispered in her ear. Her purple eyes grew wide and she ran downstairs. "What did you say?"

He chuckled, "I said, I'll take her to see Barney if she doesn't come along nicely." I held in my laugh. Seres looked lost, "Barney??"

Raven stormed in, bags in her arms. "When do we leave?!"

**(Airplane)**

I sat across from Alucard, and glared. I turned my gaze to the man with braided, brown hair. He had a Australian accent and had a eye patch over his eye. He was reading some magazine. He was a new human recruit. Alucard smirked as he swished his wine. His crimson eye peeked from behind his orange glasses, "What some?" I frowned, "No." he chuckled and finished it off. The man with the patch looked over, "Don't vampires drink blood? Not wine?" "What's your name again?"

"Pip Bernadotte." I burst out laughing. Pip! Who names their freakin' kid Pip?! I fell out of the chair. Alucard chuckled, "Silly isn't she?" Pip rubbed the back of his head. "Just a little..." Alucard shook me, "Calm down, and go keep Seres company." I whipped the tears from my eyes. "Okay..." I wobbled, "Pip..." I laughed again. 'My name isn't that funny is it?' Pip pouted.

**(Florida)**

When we reached the hotel, I gaped. It was huge!! "Alucard, look how big it is!" I had my hands on the window. Alucard smiled. The limo came to a halt and Alucard helped me out. "Hey, what about me?" Pip asked dragging his luggage behind him, "You can manage. Raven can't." we walked into the hotel. "Wow..." I was amazed at the interior. It was like for rich people. Alucard walked up to the counter,"Hello, welcome to Hotel Rio." "Hello, I have a suite ready for me." "Name?" "Hellsing." the boy read the computer. "Uh, yes, Mr. Hellsing. Your room is on the fourth floor. Number 26." he handed him the key, "Thank you." "Any bags sir?" "Oh, yes. Pip!"

Pip wheeled Sere's, Alucard's coffin in. The boy rubbed his eyes, not believing what he seeing. "Uh sir, we don't allow coffins..." Alucard turned, "Look, how about we keep these between us?" the boy shook his head. "No sir, I must report you if you insist to bring these things." he went for the phone. I grabbed his hand, "Hey," I looked at his name tag, "Mike. Can please let my friend bring his luggage? It's very important." I begged. He blushed, "S-S-Sorry ma'am. There is a restriction..." I sighed, "Wanna go out sometime?" I did the puppy eyes. "I mean, your so hot. Who wouldn't want to go out with you?" he blushed harder. "S-Sure...!" "Then let him pass." he nodded, "Okay!" I kissed his forehead. His eyes fogged over. I laughed to myself. Who would go out with you? He had greasy, brown hair, green eyes and freckles. Not exactly hot. I giggled, "All ready!" I picked up my bags and took Alucard by the arm. "Let's go see our room!!" he smirked, "I thought you were actually going out with the guy." "Why do you care? Jealous?" I teased. His ruby eyes narrowed, "Heh, of him? You have to be kidding me..." I laughed, "Duh."

Pip stood behind us and wondered. 'What was that? Some kind of suducing technique?' he lit a cigeret, 'Why on the dork and not me??'

**(Upstairs)**

I opened the doors and gasped. The room was freakin' huge!! I ran in and looked at everything. Alucard just sat down. Pip threw my bags and Alucard's coffin in. His jaw fell to the floor, "This your room?? All I get is some piece of crap!" Alucard laughed. "Sorry about that. Didn't think you were the kind of man who likes fancy." Pip growled, "Who needs this room? I sure don't!" he slammed the door behind him. "ENJOY YOUR CAVIAR!!" I made a gagging noise, "Ew, fish eggs? Not for me." there was silence. I went over and shook Alucard, "Alu, you awake?" he didn't budge. I huffed and jumped on the sofa across from him, "Stupid vamp.." I closed my eyes.

_"--?" she asked, he was standing near the window. "..." "--?" he shook his head, "There is a war approaching." she was surprised. The war he saw in a vision was not to arrive until Millennium. "--" he said nothing but walked over to her, and stroked her swollen stomach. "It will be born before the war." she smiled, her child was in no danger. "I'm thankful." his red eyes softened. "So full hope. My Little R-"_

"Raven, wake up." I blinked several times to regain focus. Alucard had awoken me. "What? Is something the matter?" I propped myself on my elbow. He shook his head, "No, well, there is a minor problem." "What is it?" he grinned. "Take a look outside. I need to fetch Seres." and he then disappeared. "Outside?" I stepped over to the double window. I pulled the curtains back and saw hundreds of police men! 'What's going on?!' I gathered my weapons and summoned Greed.

"Come my pet, we have to see a Dark Lord." he cawed and perched on my shoulder. I strapped my scythes on and pulled on a trench coat. It was Alucards. Meaning it was ten times bigger, so it hid my scythes well. I raced off to Sere's room. I reached the door and I could see light coming through the cracks. I kicked down the door to have a helicopter shoot at me. 'Crap!' I lept to the left to evade the oncoming bullets. Alucard and Seres were on the other side of the room, keeping away from the lights and bullets. "Bastards..." I drew my chain and threw at the light on the helicopter. It smashed into the glass and shattered it. It was once again dark. The helicopter retreated.

"Thanks, Miss Raven." Seres said, grinning. I nodded and withdrew my chain. Alucard stepped from the shadows and stood in front of the broken window. "What are you going to do?" he smirked, "What I usually do." he loaded his guns. I laughed, "Take no prisoners, huh?" his crimson eyes shone in the darkness. "Leave none alive." "As you wish." I disappeared downstairs.

**(Alucard's pov)**

I looked at Seres. She didn't have her weapon ready. "Seres, where is your gun?" she blinked, "I-I don't know." she stuttered. I sighed, this girl wasn't living up to my expectations. I heard Raven.

'There is a small group of gunmen heading upstairs to your room. Shall I kill them?'

'No, leave them to me.'

'Right.'

I heard the footsteps. "Seres, hide in the closet. Don't come out unless I say." she nodded and shut herself in the closet. The door was knocked out of the way, and there stood a small battalion of soldiers. "Hehehehehe," they noticed I was the target and shouted the command to fire. Bullets went blazing into my body. Taking limbs off. Bleeding me like a pig. I fell to the ground, face first. "Yes! We got him!!" one shouted, the others were uneasy. I could feel it. The moon shone in the background. Bringing me back to life. I pulled my lost body parts together and gathered my blood. I jumped up, "Ready for the show gentlemen?" I threw up my arms. My guns materializing in my hands. I pointed them at the humans. They were in pure shock. I sneered and fired. Their screams were like a lullaby. Then there was only one.

I made my way towards him. He was looking around for any survivor. "Ready to die?" he yelled, "Damn monster!!" he pulled out a gun and placed in his mouth. A quick shot was heard and he fell to the ground. I growled, 'Weakling!!' suicide pissed me off. Your weak if you kill yourself. Seres came out of the closet, "Master! You did i-" I held her up by her neck. I had an iron grip on her. "M-M-Master...What are...You doing?" she put her hands on mine. "This," I made her look at the bodies, "This is our fate! Death, war, fighting! Nobody can change that! Not you, not Raven, not me, not God! We all share one destiny!!" her ruby eyes began to fill with tears. "M-Master..." I calmed down and placed her back on the floor, "Sorry, my emotions got a hold of me..." she rubbed her neck. "It's alright..." I heard screams of agony echo threw the hotel. Raven must be having fun. The phone began to ring. I picked it up, "Master, what are your orders?" "Kill them. ALL of them." she hung up. I laughed, Raven wasn't the only one who was going to have some fun. I turned to Seres, who looked scared. "I'm joining Raven downstairs. Hurry up, or there will be nothing left for you." I vanished.

**(Downstairs, Raven's pov)**

I spun around, taking off their screaming heads. Blood was all over my body. It coated my scythes and chain. I sensed some hiding behind a pillar, "No use hiding. I'll find you." I sliced the pillar in half along with the men. I had a demented look upon my features. I laughed, "Greed! We haven't had this much in ages!" Greed was busy ripping a human's head off. Only a low caw was a response. I noticed a group of them was racing for the elevator. "Hahaha, that's it! Run from me! Run from your fear!!" I ran towards them, scythes taking pillars down along the way. I felt Alucard next to me, "You didn't leave anything for me." he pouted. "There's some left in the elevator, I'll share them." I winked at him. He chuckled and reloaded his guns. Greed flew next us. He had flesh in the corner of his beak.

"Oh dear God, there's two of'em! Close the damn doors!! Quick!!" the men were in a panic. They were pressing the buttons madly. I swung my chain and sent it flying towards a man. It went in his mouth, latching to the skull. I pulled back and he fell in the way of the doors. "Move him! The doors won't close!!" two men shoved him out the door. The one with my chain in his skull was still alive. The doors were starting to shut. The doors were just about to close, they felt saved. Oh, what a false moment. Alucard put his guns between the doors and pushed them apart. He dove in and began to eat and shoot them. On my way in, I crushed the man's head and reclaimed my chain. Then it was my turn to eat. I dove in also. Sometimes Alucard and I accidentally bit each other. Well, I did. Not to sure about Alucard...

**(Outside)**

We both walked outside, covered in blood and full. We eyed one man that stood in front of the police and any other service out there. He had a brown coat with a matching gunner hat. He had cards flying between his gloved hands. "Alucard? Raven?" "You are?" "Alhambra." "What do you want?" "You and Alucard." Alucard laughed, "Me? What could you possibly want me for?" "That's for Millennium to tell you." Alucard sneered. "Like I would be captured by those fools." "Now miss Raven on the other hand," he looked at you. Alucard stepped in front of you, "You're not taking her anywhere." he pointed his gun at the card man's head. "Would you like to fight it out? Winner takes miss Raven." Alucard's teeth were grinding. "Fine, but when you lose... If I let you live, tell those German fools to leave Raven out of this." he nodded. "Stay here." "But," he put his finger over my lips, "Do as you're told." I looked away. He turned to the card man and ran at him. Alhambra took off in the opposite direction. Alucard fired and the bullet went into Alhambra's neck. Blood gushed out, but he remained standing. He threw cards at Alucard. They spun around him like a hurricane. Leaving deep cuts where the went by. Alucard grew annoyed. He let out a yell and the cards went flying back at Alhambra. His eyes widened and he dodged in time. The cards instead sliced into the officers behind him.

Alucard gripped one of the wounds on his shoulder. It was bleeding badly. Alhambra took note of his injuries and looked at me, "Don't forget about her!" cards came flying out of his sleeves. I growled, these cards were annoying. I was about the cut them to ribbons when Alucard appeared before me. "Wh-what are you doing?" "Those cards hurt. I don't want you injured." "Alu..." I actually felt my bloody tears run down my face. He smiled and licked them away. He let out a yell when the cards hit him again. I stood stiff. Alucard was bleeding so much! The cards finally ceased. Alucard looked back at Alhambra, "Bastard..." he jumped and ran up the side of the hotel onto the rooftop. "Alucard..." I looked to the ground, I was standing in a pool of Alucard's blood. Seres came rushing out, "Where's Master?!" "He's on the roof." Alhambra soon ran after him. "We have to get up there and help him!" I snapped out of my daze, "Your right, let' go." I whistled and Greed swooped down. "Greed, activate spell three." Greed's eyes glowed purple, and he grew larger. "Wow..." I hopped on, "Are you going or not?" she shook her head, "Of course!" she jumped on. I kicked his sides gently and we took off.

**(Rooftop)**

I was out of bullets and this bastard was wearing my nerves thin. "Tired Alucard?" my eyes narrowed, "I'm just getting started..." I was trying to breathe. "About to say, you're awful weak." I jumped and ran at him. I'll rip him to shreds! I swung at him but he evaded. He drew more damn cards. "Watch your step." the cards flew at me again, cutting me up more. I thought I was done, but Greed came into sight. He flew down and flapped the cards away. The wind forced Alhambra backwards. "Why are you here? I told you to stay down there." Raven looked back at me, "Look at you, your falling apart. Literally." Seres slid off Greed. "Master!" she put her arms around me. Raven got off Greed as well. He grew back down to normal size. "Good boy." she pat him on the head. Alhambra was suddenly behind Raven, "Get away!" he cupped his hand over her mouth and jumped back. He had in his hand a sharp card next to her throat, his arm was under her breasts. "Always keep a ace in the hole.". The seals on my gloves glowed a dark red and burned. "Let. Her. Go." the wind picked up. My body changed into my Hell Hound form. "What the...?" I growled and bared my fangs. Seres stepped away from me. "I said, let her go!" lighting crashed in the background, as I glared at Alhambra. He placed the card on her neck, "Advance and I cut." as a demonstration he gently slid the card on her throat. It left a not too deep cut, but enough to make her bleed.

"Son of a bitch!!" I barked, fire ruptured from the floor. I dashed among the flames towards Alhambra. The chains on my ankles made a ringing noise as I ran faster. The cross on my collar was swinging back and forth I moved side to side. Alhambra couldn't see because of the intense heat. I jumped out of the fire and my fangs met his neck, ripping it right open. Raven fell to the ground. I picked the man up by his throat and swung him left and right. Eventually, his head came flying off. I changed back and didn't say a word. Seres ran over to Raven and made sure she was okay. My cellphone rang.

"Master,"

"Mission accomplished. Good work, now, come home."

"As you command."

* * *

**Fox: Oh my gosh, this is the longest I've written for my Alu story (3,180) ! Sorry if this was later then expected. But I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me if you liked the last fighting scene, I thought it was pretty good. Please leave a review, and I hope to see you next time.**

**Hellsing fans you should know the location I picked for the battle is wrong. It's not Florida, but I wanted to change it some. The hotel kept it's name and Alhambra kept his name. And I also changed the fight between Alucard and Alhambra some.**

**I do not own Hellsing or any of the characters. Just my characters and the story.**


	9. Order 9

**Order Nine: Memories of Old**

You all returned to England only to have Alucard and Seres to go back on a mission. It was a meeting among the Catholic Church, Round Table, and the Queen of England. Integra requested that I stay behind until called for. I was slightly disappointed that I had to stay at Hellsing Manor, but Alucard said that it was best that I stayed here. So, without protesting and shouting, I remained in my chambers.

"Damn!" I cursed as I doubled over the toilet. I was puking a lot recently. 'Probably some bad blood...' I brushed it off. Nobody knew of this. I wouldn't complain over some bad blood. Besides, it would only worry Seres and interest Alucard. I sighed, flushing the black substance down the pipes. I staggered out towards my coffin and threw myself on it. I curled up in a ball and tried to get some sleep. "Maybe I can sleep this off..." I muttered, pulling the sheets over my head. My eyes began to grow heavy, "Finally, some sleep..." I greeted the on coming darkness.

**(Queen's estate)**

Integra sat before the Round Table members and the Catholics. They were arguing on what to do about the situation at hand. "If we let the Germans get ahead then we're all doomed!" one man shouted, slamming his fist down. Integra lit one of her fancy cigars, "Settle down," she blew the smoke into the air. "Germany has vampire allies and those FREAK Chips. But we have three real and pure blood vampires on our side. They should hold no threat." Maxwell spoke up, "Those unholy pets of yours are not the answer. I have many righteous men ready for battle. Let me lead this and end Germany once and for all!"

A deep laughter chilled the air. Alucard and Seres appeared. "Bite you're tongue, Catholic." Alucard spat as he walked towards the Queen. But two foolish guards stepped in the way. Alucard's ruby eyes glowed, he threw them like two mere dolls. He advanced towards the Queen. "It's been some time vampire. Please, let me see your face." he kneeled before her, she reached out and touched his face. "You never change do you, Alucard?" Alucard grinned, "But, I've aged over these past years...I'm just an old woman now." "You're the still the same tomboy from fifty years ago, Princess. No, now I believe you're truly beautiful, my Queen."

She gives a small laugh, "Your report please, vampire." Alucard turned around and faced the organizations. "Fifty-five years ago, a insane major and his crew decided to create an army of vampires." Alucard stepped down from the throne, "Walter and I destroyed the project. But they never lost sight of their goal. Now, they are close to achieving what we thought was put to a stop fifty-five years ago. They are what is left of the Third Reich. They are known as the Last Battalion, The Millennium Order." everyone gasped at what news Alucard has provided. Germany was becoming more of a handful then predicted.

**(Hellsing Manor) Fox: Listen to Falling Inside The Black by Skillet. It fits the dreams and stuff.**

**Dream**

_Feathers danced before my eyes. Images flashing. Sounds of screams and laughter echoing. My head was spinning. I clutched my head and screamed, "Stop it!!" the images and sound suddenly became still and silent. I blinked, there was a door in front of me. It was blotted shut. I reached out to open it when the chains shattered and fell to the ground. The door swung open and I heard a faint crying. I hesitated at first but found the courage and went in._

_When I stepped in, it was black and white. Everything quite and not moving. What was before me was a bed with a woman laying in it holding a infant. I walked over to investigate when the dull scene came to life! Sound, color, movement. It was alive again. I looked at the woman and saw something familiar about her. I studied her, trying to figure it out. A man appeared from the shadows and smiled down at the two. He was tall, pale and had long, brown hair and purple eyes. He gave the woman a kiss and congratulated her. "What shall we name her?" the mother looked down, "Black hair, pale skin, and dark purple eyes. I say, Luna." my eyes widened as I looked upon the baby. It was me! I turned to the mother, or my mother rather, to see what I inherited from her. It was the black hair. I couldn't believe my eyes. I was regaining my memories. All of a sudden everything went white and was drawn into something else._

_It was outside. The sun shining bright. I saw a younger me running outside without a care in the world, chasing a butterfly. My parents were sitting on chairs watching me play. "I can't believe she's five already. It just seems like yesterday she was born." my mother said, taking a sip of tea. My father nodded in agreement. I noticed that I caught the butterfly. The younger me ran over and showed them my fluttering friend. "See? Isn't it beautiful?" I was astonished with the bug. They laughed and said to let it go. I threw up my arms and let it fly off towards the sun. Yet again, another flash._

_This time it was disturbing. My home was in flames. People dead all around me. My mother rushing off with me in her arms. She barged into a room and began to search for something. A floor board creaked and she opened it. "Stay in here and don't move or make a sound until I come for you, okay?" I nodded, tears pouring down my seven year old face. She gave me a kiss on the forehead and placed me in the hidden room. For what seemed like forever, I sat there. Silent and unmoving. I laid in the corner, wondering where mother could be. The silence was broken when the door was smashed. I let out a yell as a hand yanked me out the room. It was some man with a,what looked like at the time, a towel. I kept screaming for my parents, but neither of them came to my aid. "Be still child!" I was knocked in the side of the head. I fell to the floor. Everything fading to black. _

_Is...This it? All of memories? No, it can be. It stopped at age seven...I'm so confused now...Alucard, Alucard help me!! I cried out for him but he never came. Alucard did you abonded me? No, you wouldn't. Would you?_

_"I'll never leave you..." a young boy with short black hair wearing a cross told me. "I''ll never forsake you." a taller man with a beard said. "I love you." a little girl with long black hair stated. "I promised." Alucard now stood before me, holding his hand out. Tears ran down my cheeks, "Alucard..."_

_Suddenly more memories started up. I heard a thundering voice, "You're banished! Leave my kingdom and right your wrongs!" my wings turned black._

_Screaming, "Mercy! Please, mercy!!" a head flew off. My scythe stained with crimson._

_And a kind voice, "Lady Raven." it was Seres. Standing there with that goofy grin of hers._

_Then a comforting voice, "My dear Raven..." Alucard towered above me. With the sly smirk on his handsome face._

_I sighed and regained focus. My memories of old were regained!_

**End Dream**

My eyes snapped open. I shot up like a rocket. I studied my surroundings. It was my Hellsing chamber. Same as always...I looked down at my hands. They weren't shaking. I grinned. My memory was regained. I still had some blurs, but this, was ten times better then before. I knew my parents, my afterlife, and...

"Alucard..."

Without warning, Seres barged in. "Lady Raven! We're back!!" she cheered, but soon paused. She noticed how out of it I was. "Lady Raven, you're all sweaty. What happened?" I giggled, "Nothing Seres. No need to worry." she looked unsure but didn't push the matter. That's when he showed up. "Ah, Raven, there you are..." Alucard stepped in. "Count," I greeted with a grin on my face. He eyed me curiously but continued with what he was going to say. "Raven we have a new mission. And involves us and a jet." he smirked. I strapped on my scythes, "When do we leave?"

* * *

**Fox: Well, not as long as the chapter before but it's an update. Raven has recovered a large amount of memories. Some I didn't include. Hehehe, I'm so evil. Anyway, though it is short, I hoped you enjoyed it. Please leave a review.**


	10. Order 10

**Note: There will be some spoilers in here if you don't read the manga or watch the OVA.**

****

Order Ten:

Melody of Chaos and Destruction

Alucard, Integra, Walter and I stood in a underground passage. We were discussing on the matter of the group called, Werewolf. Hellsing Organization had located their ship, Eagle, and wanted Alucard and I to destroy it. "Are you two ready?" Integra asked. Alucard began to laugh insanely, "Of course! This is going to be fun, isn't it Raven?" I nodded my head. "It's always fun to make stuff blow up." I smiled.

**(On board the Eagle)**

I sighed as the sun began to set. The sun and ocean made such a beautiful light when mixed together. I readjusted my glasses and walked over to the deck. I sat my umbrella down and took a paint brush along with a bucket of blood. I began to hum and paint the German Nazi symbol on the floor. By the time I had finished it was already night time. "Sooo beautiful!!" I laughed spinning around. My dark blue danced in the salty wind. I picked up my musket and loaded it. "Punishes all without distinction..." I whispered, aiming it at the oncoming missiles. I pulled the trigger and a bullet engulfed in blue light destroyed the missile. I began to sing,

"Mein Sohn, nur Mut!" the bullet sped off hitting the others missiles. "Wer Gott vertaut, baut gut!" I watched as my bullet caused all the missiles to go down in flames. I began to dance and sing. This put in such a wonderful mood! "Jetzt auf! In Bergen und Kluften Tobt morgen der freudige Krieg! Das Wild in Fluren und Triften!" I twirled around, not caring if anyone heard me. I loved this song. "Carl Maria von Webber's Der Freischutz. Der Aar in Wolken und Luften." I moved my hands to make the song more realistick. "Ist unser, und unser der Seig! Ist unser, und unser der Seig! Ist unser, und unser der Seig!" I sang happily until I aimed my gun upward. I froze. "W-What's this?" I mouth in a gap, "What?!" my breathing become ragged. "It's...It's him! He's coming!!" I began to hyperventilate. "It's the bringer of insanity!"

I watched in horror as the jet approached. I could sense more than the Insane One's aura. There was another?! I screamed again, "A-And the Bringer of Death! Their coming for me!!" my hands were shaking so much that I couldn't hold the gun straight. If I fired, I'd miss! As they neared I could see his blood lusting crimson eyes. And her haunting lavender eyes. I was speechless. The No Life King and The Raven of Death were upon us!! I saw the military fire their guns. How useless against them...I slowly regained my composure and readied my gun. A large smirk came across my freckled face. "Die demons..." I muttered as I fired my magic bullet. It shot up. In and out of the jet it went. Tearing it apart. I could hear cheers inside. The smirk remained until I snapped again.

"Th...there's a voice coming from...t-there!" I was in a state of fear. "The voice...it c...calls...ou-out for...me!" I relized I had only made them angery...I watched as the jet came down in a blaze. I could the dark magic..."H-Help...me..."

**(Alucard's pov)**

As the jet went down I activated my powers. "Cromwell Initiative, Levels 3, 2, 1 release!" darkness spread across the sky. Ruby eyes opened and stared down at my victim. "Soon, the Sun's bright light shall too, be lost." Flames devoured my dark body. "Fate has driven you forward." The moon turned a dark red. The girl before was scared out of her little mind. "G-G-Good...bye..." she started to stutter, "M-My...heart...i-i-is...Sh-sh-shaking!" I pointed a finger at her. The jet crashed into the ship. The ship caught on fire and the men aboard were screaming as their bodies burned. Raven and I stood among the flames. We watched the girl stare in fear and admiration. "What happened to your lovely singing, dear?" Raven asked. I jumped off what remained of the jet and walked towards her.

**(Rip Van Winkle pov)**

I kneeled on the ground, not able to answer Death's question. What I couldn't believe was how two demons could look so beautiful...Death looked so...Dead. Pale skin, long black hair, and lifeless purple eyes. And the No Life King, so tall and mysterious. His black mane was also long. But he had such amazing ruby eyes. But what I remember put me back in fear. It was something Major explained to me.

_"Do you know the last sence of 'Der Freischutz' ?" I stood and listened to Major. "Just before the curtain call in the opera, the demon hunter Zamiel gets Kaspar, drags him down into Hell, then throws him into a ravine." I was shocked. "Be warned Sturmfuher, one day you may face a Zemiel of your own..."_

I put the pieces together from the memory and onto the scene before me. Did Major know this was going to happen?! As they walked it seemed that the flames parted just for them. The No Life King reached his hand out and spoke, "If thou wouldst dress as the dead and play amongst them. Thou shalt join their ranks!" Before he could touch me a barrage of fire was let loose on the two. One shot a rocket launcher at them. "Further orders will come in just a bit, until then..." the man gasped at what he beheld. Shadow stretched out towards the heavens. "Monsters..." they gazed as they reanimated. Their ribs grew back, shadows merged into limbs. Their faces in shreds. They began to laugh. "Foolish humans..." The Raven mocked as the soldiers fired into them. Nothing could stop them!!

**(Third person pov) A/N: Just wanna try something different.**

Alucard's hands reached out towards the sky. All six of Raven's wings expanded. They both let out a disturbing yell. Alucard looked like a monster from Hell along with Death beside him. One the men back up, "What the hell?" Alucard put his two hands forward and the rest followed. They tore though the men like a paper. Leaving one to defend for himself. "What the fuck are you?!" he yelled, firing rounds into the two demons. Raven let out a high pitched shout as a claw formed and sliced the man in half. Blood covered everything. It was like it was raining blood. They two unholy creatures opened their months and drank want fell in.

"Now where did little Rip Van Winkle disappear to?"

Alucard chuckled, "She's such a coward..."

A ringing noise caught Raven's attention. It sounded like an alarm clock. She motioned her head over in a random direction. They both wandered over to the crates. Peering behind one, Alucard found her. "Hehehehe, found her..." all of his arms grabbed her and pulled out. She came so close to crying right then and there. But what courage she had left she shot Alucard in the stomach with her magic bullet. Alas, it did no harm. Alucard merely caught the flying bullet with his teeth. "Gotcha." he bit down hard, making the shell crush into pieces. "Honestly child, did you think that would do any harm to us?" Raven asked, titling her head to the side. Alucard advanced towards her. His blood red eyes burning holes in her soul. She did nothing but stand there and sob. The sobbing grew Raven's patience thin. Running past Alucard, she squeezed her hand into a fist and punched her. Rip landed on the steel flooring with a thud. The gun dropped from her hands. Alucard snatched it before she could reclaim it. Giving Raven the gun, he pulled Rip up by her throat and started laughing. Death came from behind him and rammed the gun into her ribcage. She screamed and cried out in agony. Blood dripping from the corners of her mouth. Raven pushed the gun in further making her yell out again. Alucard smirked and blowed smoke in her face. Blood was now pouring from her. Alucard went insane. He licked every drop from the girl's body. Raven was getting the short end of the stick. Whenever she tried to get some, Alucard would bite her. So Raven left Rip, with a gun in her chest, and Alucard alone.

"You're lucky to be one of his familiars..." Raven spoke flying to the top of the burning ship. She stayed there, still like gargoyle.

She watched as Alucard and his shadows devoured Rip Van Winkle. This went on for some time. At least five hours at the most...

While Alucard was enjoying his meal, Raven noticed a boy with a portable TV. He looked so much like Seres. For a moment she thought he was girl. That doesn't matter. What does matter is who was on the TV. "You've done well. Mission is complete. No matter how many stones you throw in the water, however much you step on a shadow. The water does not vanish, nor the shadow. That's simply how it is. The River of Death." She also heard the phrase, "Seig Heil!"

The cat child also spoke, "Later, Rip Van..." with that he vanished in thin air. Alucard stood there, proudly. He flung his head back and let out an insane laughter. This had only just begun...

**(Germany)**

"Are you enjoying yourself, Alucard?" the Major asked, as he watched Alucard and Raven on monitors. "War is so fun, is it not? Sing victory's sweet requiem, Alucard." his green and gold eyes narrowed. "Enjoy it while you can..." his eyes drifted to the Fallen Angel.

* * *

**Fox: Ello! Hope you liked it! I thought it when pretty well. Also an announcement for this story, there will be at least five more chapies. Hahaha, I'm so evil! I wonder what Major wants with Raven? Please leave a review, I like to hear from my readers.**

**English Lyrics for Rip's song,**

**'My son, only courage! Who trusts in God, builds well! Up now, in the mountains and ravines the joyful battle will rage tomorrow! The game in the meadows and pastures. The bird of prey in the clouds and the breezes is ours and ours the victory! And ours the victory! And ours the victory!'**


	11. Order 11

**Fox: Ello, this is pt 1 Bday present for minaghostwolf. I promise her I'd update twice today and some AluxRaven goodness as she calls it xD**

**I apologize, this is short and the lemon may suck. I'm not good at the kinda stuff, but I gave it a try. Soon again, I'm sorry if it does not meet your ****standers.**

* * *

**Order 11: Crimson Moon**

**(Raven's pov)**

I cringed as I continued to vomit this disgusting substance. Damn this sickness. I cleaned myself up and exited to go find Seres. After minutes of searching the mansion, I came across Seres firing a rather large gun. It was the one Walter had given her. "You and guns much bigger then your person..." I said walking up behind her. Hearing my voice, she made a 'Ep!' and shot the gun upwards. As if things couldn't get any worse the ceiling was the floor to Integra's room...

"YOU BLASTED IDIOTS!! WATCH WHERE YOU FIRE THAT DAMN THING!!" her voice boomed.

Seres sighed and turned to face me. "Miss Raven...YOU SCARED ME!!" she chased after me. I easily ran ahead her but Seres wasn't what I really running from. It was her gun. "Seres, calm down!! Watch where you're pointing the gun!!" I screamed. She, of course, didn't pay any heed. I swiftly turned a corner only to end up in Alucard's strong arms. "Hehehe, what's the matter my Little Raven?" I struggled to be released. "Seres is mad at me for some reason and is chasing me with that ridiculously huge gun!" he let out a chuckle as Seres came around the bend. "M-Master..." Seres muttered. Alucard paced over to Seres, me still in his arms, and picked her up as well. We both looked at each other. A mild blush across our faces. We both were in the arms of a dead sexy vampire.

"Now ladies, we need to learn not run in halls. It's unlady like. Don't want to end up in this situation again, do we?"

Seres and I remained silent. Honestly, I wouldn't mind being in this situation again..._ All in do time, my sweet Raven. _Alucard's voice spoke in my mind. I grew even more red. The bastard was in my head. Again!

He set Seres and me down. Giving us his classic smirk, he vanished in the darkness. We sat there, awkwardly. "A-Anyway, I'll go apologize to Sir Integra. Sorry about chasing you Miss Raven." Seres said, walking back. I nodded and returned back to my dark room.

(A/N: Keep in mind this is my first romantic scene...)

I feel strange tonight. My eyes snapped open. I gazed over my chambers. Nothing. I put my head in my head and regained some breath. I teleported outside. I sat crossed legged on the roof of the Organization. I knew why I felt so strange. It was the time of the Crimson Moon. It was a time for mating. I groaned. Alucard surly knew about this. I retreated to my room to find Alucard laying on my bed. His head turned and he smirked at me. "I see you know what's making you feel so weak." I nodded. Alucard removed himself from the bed and stepped forward.

"Can we play Little Raven?" he whispered in my ear. His hot breath tickling me.

"I suppose...you're not going to leave until you get it anyways..." I gasped out as he nibbled on my neck.

"Good answer..." a deep laughter emerged from his throat.

He flung me on the bed and pounced on me. His cold lips pressed against mine in a rough fashion. His sinful tongue penetrated my mouth open as he slithered in. As we made out, saliva dripped off our mouths onto the sheets below. He withdrew his tongue and smirked down at me. His ruby eyes glazed over with lust. I panted heavily as he dipped his head down. His fangs trailed down my neck to the collarbone. I felt blood follow his trail of bite marks. He drew blood. Once he got down to my chest, he ripped off my shirt. "Have I ever told you have beautiful you are?" I shook my head. "Well, you are." he grinned. He bit down and massaged the other. I moaned his name. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away. "Hm?" blood trickled down to his chin. I captured him in a passionate kiss and removed his cloak and shirt. I slid his glass away. He went to take off his hat but I stopped him. "Leave it on..." I licked my lips. He let out a laugh. "So tempting my Raven!"

His lips crashed down on mine again. His tongue playing with mine. I dug my nails deep in his back, making blood gush. This released a more unrealistic side to the vamp above me. "You're going to pay for that." his hand reached down and in quick motion, my pants were gone. I sent a playful glare, "My turn." I unbuckled his belt. In one swift tug, the pants were removed. My eyes stared down at his 'friend'. "Hehehe, you don't get that just yet..."

After biting, kissing, and howling, it came down to what was most needed.

Our powers somehow activated themselves. I had my six wings and my eyes were once again pitch black. Alucard had his hair shorter with the eyes looking down on us. "Hehehe, now it's more interesting..." Alucard chuckled. He lowered me on his lap and entered. I threw my head back and screamed. It was more painful with our powers. Odd. Then his shadows arms appeared and explored my body. I gasped and moaned. This was pure torture and pleasure.

After what seemed centuries, he finally released. He let out a howl and collapsed on top of my body. The darkness disappeared, the red eyes closed. My wings folded and vanished, my eyes returning to their normal, purple color. He laid on me, panting. His pink tongue hung out to a point. "Once a dog, always a dog..." I laughed. He smirked and closed his ruby eyes.

* * *

**Fox: ...I'm kinda disappointed in myself...Forgive me!! (cries) This is my first lemon and it totally sucked...**


	12. Order 12

**Part two of minaghotwolf's present. I'm sorry for chapter 11 and this one. Their short and possibly horrible. This are fillers so...I guess their not that important...I don't know anymore (sighs) Please read and try to enjoy...**

* * *

**Order 12: Take Wing**

**(Raven's pov)**

I groaned and rolled over, expecting to find a body next to mine. My eyes popped open. He was gone. I sat up and yawned, "Figures. Mate with me and run. Men..." I stretched and went to wash. I washed my hair and dried. I slid on my black jeans when Seres came in. "Miss Raven...I'm so sorry!" she covered her eyes. I laughed, "It's okay Seres." I tied my boots and attached my scythes. "You may look." Seres peeped and removed her hands. "Oh, Sir Integra needs to speak with you." I nodded. "And I need to speak with her as well." I pulled on my fingerless gloves and went out. I needed to speak to Integra. It was of grave importance...

**(Integra's pov)**

I sat in my chair glaring at Alucard. "Once again, this has become a problem." I growled. "It wasn't her fault. I forced her. Hey, you need to mate, you need to mate." Alucard smiled. "Are you sure that-" he cut me off, "Yes, without both our blood it can't live." I nodded. Just then the object of the conversation walked in. "Ah, Raven I have I need to discuss..." "Before that," she looked to Alucard, "Leave." He opened his mouth to reject but she sent a chilling glare down his spine. "And don't spy either." she warned. He frowned and dissipated into the shadows.

"Now, what do you did to say without Alucard in the room?" I asked. She wasn't acting like herself.

"I need to leave."

I blinked. "Leave? What in the world for?"

"For a life to begin."

My eyes narrowed. What is she getting at?

**(Sere's pov)**

I sighed as I practiced with my gun. Miss Raven was right. It's too big. But I enjoyed it none the less. After the second shot I noticed Master behind me.

"Master!" I said happily.

He just sat there. His dark eyes narrowed in thought. "Master...?" his head titled up, "What, Police Girl?" I huffed. Police Girl this, Police Girl that! My name is Seres!! "Is Miss Raven okay?" he scoffed, "I don't know. She's acting strange..." I could tell he was angry at her. "She told me that she had to speak with Sir Integra, do you know why?" he shook his head. "No, I don't." I don't think I've ever seen Master so upset. Then again, I haven't known Master for very long...

Suddenly, Miss Raven came out of Sir Integra's office. She walked past Master and I like we weren't even there. "Miss Raven!" I called after her. I was about to prosue her when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Don't. Alucard, Seres, we have something we need discuss." Sir Integra also had a stern look on her face. We followed her inside her office. I jumped when she slammed her fists down. "Alucard, you said this wouldn't happen!" Master looked confused. "Let what happen?" Sir Integra faced us, "She's-"

**(Raven's pov)**

I gathered my things, re checking them to make sure I didn't forget anything. Greed flew down to my shoulder and cawed. "Hello sweet one." I ran a finger down his neck. I sighed, picking up my luggage, and made my way outside. It about twelve in the afternoon. I held a umbrella over my head, keeping that horrible sunlight off me. Integra, Walter, Alucard and Seres stood there waiting for me. Seres was crying. I placed a hand on her blonde head, "Everything will be fine." I said. Through her sniffling I heard her, "You're a great friend. Come back safe, okay?" I hugged her. "I shall."

I looked to Alucard, I couldn't read his expression. As I walked by he didn't say anything. Didn't move an inch. Walter bowed slightly, "Keep in good health and return soon." I nodded. Integra growled, "Don't screw everything up..." I chuckled, "I won't. Promise." "This car will take you as far as it can. From there you'll have to fly." "Understood." I opened the car door and looked back at everyone. Seres still had tears streaming down her face. Alucard kept his face hidden with his hat. Walter and Integra just stood there. I smiled and gave them a wave. "Wish me luck." Seres nodded, her tears ceasing.

"May God and her madijesty be with you. Amen." Integra and Walter said. I smiled, "Thank you..." before I could close the door Alucard flug it back open, nearly ripping it from the vechile. "Yes, Big Red?" I giggled at the nickname. "Don't you dare die. Understand me?" his voice harsh. "Of course." he gripped my chin and titled my face upwards, "Take wing my Little Raven." I smiled. He shut the door for me and with that I was off. I smirked as I thought of the future.

"Major, do you honestly think..."

* * *

**Fox: Sorry minaghostwolf if I ruined your Bday... I'm ashamed of these chapters. But I hope they made you happy even a little. **

**Happy 16th Bday.**


	13. Order 13

**Fox: Ello, welcome to the first of the last chapters of 'The Fallen Angel'. This chapter takes place when the war starts. So if you don't read the manga you're in for a large amount of spoilers. After this is done there will be one more chapter then a epilogue. So, I hope you enjoy and thank you.**

**Order 13: Just in Time**

**

* * *

**"Bastards die!!" I shot and shot. This damn things never ceased. The Organization was being attacked by these Nazi vampires. The Organization wasn't the only thing in trouble. London was being invaded by the Millennium. And from what I could see it was being burnt to the ground...Pip gave orders to kill every single one of these bastards and I intend to do just that! I fired until the halls were coated in blood. Torn corpses laid beaten on the ground. I sighed, moving to the next area. On the outside I seemed fine, but on the inside I was hurting. Miss Raven and Master could end this wanna-be's with a snap of their fingers. But both were absent. It's been about a year now, "Go to Hell!!" I shot one coming up behind me, since Miss Raven departed. Master has been gone for at least five months. I missed them both greatly.

"Die!" I smashed open double doors and began to shoot those demons. One came from behind and tried to bite me. "Not today freak!!" I punched him in the face with my gun. His skull shattering. His blood covered my face. I turned around, "Who else want's some?!" I aimed and fired. Blood sprayed all around. My thoughts rested on Pip and the gang. Wonder if they're alright...

**(Pip's pov)**

After the previous onslaught we had to take cover. Damn creatures. Makin' me hide like a damn rat! I started to re-load my gun when I noticed some idiot trying to be a hero. "Get down you pansy! What to get killed?!" I yelled at him. He just kept firing until one of those things got him. "Moron..." I muttered. We were in trouble and being pinned down like this wasn't helping. "Captain, we're going to die..." I growled, "Shut you're fuggin' trap! I ain't dieing in this hell-hole either!" I could hear'em coming again. "Give us some ammo! I need bullets stat! I need more friggin' bullets!" they scuffled around and finally gave me some rounds. "Their the last two. Put'em to good use, captain." I nodded and loaded. "This is the end of the road..." I heard one mumble. "She'll come! She's sure to come back for us!! She's that kinda a girl!" The wall next to us exploded. I was blown into the wall. "Ugh, rockets. Those bastard are usin' rockets!" I winced. I had something extremely sharp pierce my stomach.

"Send another?" the masked man asked the taller muscular figure next to him. "Yes, fire at will!" before he could fire the gun was sliced. "What the-" a heavy brigade of gunfire rained down on them. The tattooed one made it though. "Scheise!" The smoke cleared reviling Seres. "Direct cannon support. It's...you...you cunt!"

I stood up, blood dripping from my person. "She came...just like she promised! Our Seres actually made it back! She took on all of'em and returns without a scratch! Amazing girl, is she not?" "Seres...Seres Victoria!!" Zorin exclaimed. "The only one remaining-" "Is you!!" Seres interrupted. Zorin scoffed and slammed her hand down. Her illusion beginning. 'Hang in there, Seres...'

**(Sere's pov)**

I glanced over to Pip and the rest. They were hurt pretty bad. I glared at Zorin. Bitch! She smacked her hand down onto the floor and her magic spread. I breathed in. Remember what Master told you. _Open your third and forsake your humans eyes. They believe lies. The third eye cannot be so easily tricked._

I thought over and over. It's an illusion. Just something made up. It's **not**real! "Let's go deeper. Farther than you've ever gone before! Let's take a ride!! The darkness will swallow you!!" Zorin reached out with her hand. "No..."

_I peeked through the crack. Wishing that I hadn't. Blood splattered across my young face. _**No, not here! Anywhere but here!! **_"Mummy!" I cried. "Seres, listen to me. Under no circumstances you are to leave this spot. Regardless of what happens!" "Mum...mumm...Mummy!!" I sniffled. BANG! My eyes snapped open. _**Don't leave! Please, just stay there!!** _I looked to see my mother on the floor, dead, a bullet through her skull._

_"Ahhh!!" I screamed, running out my hiding place. I snatched a fork and stabbed a man in the eye. "Ughhh!!" the man doubled over in pain. "Yew little brat!" the big man shot me in the stomach. The blast from the gun sent me flying into a cabinet. The man shouted curses and started breaking things again. _**Stop! Don't look up! Keep your eyes down! Please!** _I looked up to see the man, who had shot me, rape her. My God, what the hell?_

Suddenly hands covered my eyes. "Keep calm Seres. Don't look. It's the past. It's no longer a part of you. Leave it behind." I gasped. I knew that voice! I removed the hands from my eyes. Tears fell. I looked to see Miss Raven! "M-Miss Raven!!" She smiled. "Yes, dear?" I laughed, "You've returned!" I threw my arms around her. With a wave of her hand, the illusion vanished. "I've missed you so much Miss Raven!" "I've miss you as well." I heard Ziron. "Who's that?!" Miss Raven turned and faced Ziron. "N-No, anyone but you!" Her eyes widened. "Are afraid of death?" Ziron shook her head. "You should be." Miss Raven appeared behind Ziron. "I don't play very nice..." Miss Raven grabbed Ziron's scythe and used it against her. "Agh, give it!" Ziron elbowed Miss Raven in the chest. "Ah! Miss Raven!" But she only smirked. "Okay, you can have it back." She vanished in thin air. "Stupid bitch! Where'd she go?!" Silence. Nobody moved or said a word. "I bet I can make her appear..." Ziron advanced towards me. With one slash of her weapon my arm was off. I screamed in pain. "Next!" She placed the scythe on my head. She drew sideways. She cut my eyes to shreds! Blood gushed from me. "Still no reaction, huh?" She grinned and speared me. Blood spouted from my mouth. I was in a puddle of my own blood.

**(Raven's pov)**

I watched as Ziron attacked Seres. The reason I hadn't bothered to move was I noticed Pip was here. He would do anything for Seres. Before Ziron finished her off, I used my own scythes on her. "Touch her once more and you'll be a pile of guts on the floor." She huffed. "Like I care." She kicked Seres in the head. I just stared at her. She rose her weapon, "Time to die!"

"Ferme ta foutu gueule, laide putain! 1" Pip ran between us and knocked Ziron's head with his gun. "Now, here's your bronze prize!" He shot her. Ziron skid backwards.

"Ca ta' bien ferme ta guele non? Sale pute!! 2" Pip put his hand on his arm. " 'Bout time you arrived..." I grinned. "I came as fast as my wings would allow."

"Cap! This way! Hurry!" Smoke engulfed the hallway. "Pip, take Seres and go." He looked at me. "Alright. Don't die, hear?" I smiled, "Since when do I die?"

He chuckled dryly and hauled Seres up onto his shoulders. "Captain, hurry!!" "Shut it! I'm comin'!!" "C-Cap..." "Don't speak!"

As he was walking I noticed a moving body. It grabbed and shot his legs. "Sh-shit!" I walked over to the shooter and smashed his head in. "Scum." I spat. I watched in amazement that Pip, a normal human, could have such a will. A trail of his blood followed him. I couldn't help but pity him. I felt Ziron rush past me. "Little freak!" I growled running after her. "Pip move!" I yelled. Not reacting fast enough, Ziron ran him through with her scythe. "Human trash! Your effort in vain!" Seres cried out for Pip to answer. "Klutz, you're such klutz. Hahaha, weren't you supposed to save me? Not the other way around?" Seres was about to say something when Pip kissed her. "Hahaha! Finally caught ya off guard! Finally did it! I got my kiss!" Pip was so proud of himself. I couldn't help myself when I giggled. "Don't cry Seres. You're a tough girl. You'll make it. Drink my blood. Let's finished her together..." Seres cries of sorrow filled the halls. She held Pip in her arms. I came beside her, "Seres, don't let his sacrifice be naught. Be not afraid." I heard Ziron approach. "How touching. A human, now dead, and a blind vampire. Cute." She placed her hand down.

She held out her. A eye rested in the palm of her hand. "Ill crush all of you insects in the palm of my hand!" I saw writing emerge from her hand and onto the hallway. "Illusion caster? How pre-school..." "What was that bitch?!" "How dare you?" Sere spoke up, anger radiating from her form. "Refer this man to a insect?!" Her leaned back and her teeth grew into fangs. She attached to Pip's neck and sucked. His blood and the blood that stained the hallways went towards her. Once she let go of his neck, the blood and shadows began to fix her. "Hehehe, true vampire..." I said, watching her get up. As she stood there I saw, for a moment, Alucard. One red eye snapped open. Scaring the hell out of Ziron.

"You're screwed now." I laughed as Seres ran at them. "Shoot her!!" They shouted as she neared. I smirked and flew at Ziron. "You stay the hell away from me!!" She swung her weapon at me but missed. I laughed as I grabbed her tattooed arm. "This seems like a awful thing to have. Lemme get rid of it!!" I snapped the arm all the back and ripped it off. "Ahh, you whore!!" "Now I am a whore? Make up your mind child..." I was about to snap her head off when Seres jumped on her. "I'll let you play now. Be nice!" I waved. I glanced over at Sere's mess. They were slashed into ribbons.

"Not a single drop. Not a single drop of your disgusting blood shall I drink. I don't grant you the satisfaction! That's far too good for scum such as you!!"

Seres was so different now. She was astonishing.

Seres took hold of Ziron's head and pushed the marked side to the wall. She began to run and the farther she ran the harder she pushed Ziron's head in. More and more of her face came until at last, "Be gone! Return to Hell!!" Seres slammed her down into the floor. All that was left was the ear and some hair. "Is...is that our little Seres?" one of the men asked, shocked beyond reason.

I smirked as I look on towards Seres. Where she stood I saw a spitting image of Alucard. Well, his insanity anyways. She walked past and looked down at Pip. I saw the sadness on her face. "I'll be off now..." "Off? Where to?" She smiled, "To where the real battle is. I promised to destroy them all. For him." they nodded. "Sir, yes sir!" The remaining soldiers saluting her. She nodded and returned to me. "Miss Raven...how is it?" I grinned. "Fine. But your arm is fully regenerated." I looked at her arm. "I know, I have an idea for it." "Oh, Seres." "Hm?" "You've changed. You're no longer Seres Victoria. You're Draculina." Her eyes grew wide. "Miss Raven...!" I laughed. "No worries. Come, we'll fly together." She nodded. I spread my wings and dashed towards the broken window with Seres at my tail.

She looked a bit nervous as we began but she gradually got into it. I looked foward at our destination. It was set ablaze. What things have happened in my years absence...

* * *

**Fox: (Sigh) Poor Pip is dead. And Seres has become a full fledged vampire thanks to him. Plus, Raven's return! Wow, a year away from London. Wonder where she went? Lol, only I know. Next chapter will be the end. There's going battles and surprises. And maybe even a sequel. (wink) I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review.**

**P.S. When Seres said 'Mummy' it's not like 'Mummy' pharaoh. Just the British acsent. She's sayin 'Mommy'.**

**Pip's words translated into English. Lol.**

**1: Shut your fucking mouth, ugly bitch.**

**2: That shut you good, didn't it? Ugly bitch!**


	14. Order 14

**Fox: Hi there! This is the first out of two that will end 'The Fallen Angel'. There are spoilers in here if you have not read Hellsing manga number 8-9. Please enjoy! I love this song!! Indestructible by Disturbed. I don't own it.**

_Another mission  
The powers have called me away  
Another time  
To carry the colors again  
My motivation  
An oath I've sworn to defend  
To win the honor  
Of coming back home again  
No explanation  
Will matter after we begin  
Another dark destroyer that's buried in me  
My true vocation  
And now my unfortunate friend  
You will discover  
A war you're unable to win_

_I'll have you know  
That I've become..._

_Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side  
A terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible master of war_

_Another reason  
Another cause for me to fight  
Another fuse uncovered  
Now, for me to light  
My dedication  
To all that I've sworn to protect  
I carry out my orders  
With out a regret  
A declaration  
Embedded deep under my skin  
A permanent reminder  
Of how we began  
No hesitation  
When I am commanding the strike  
You need to know  
That you're in for the fight of your life_

_You will be shown  
How I've become..._

_Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side  
A terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible master of war_

_I'm..._

_Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side  
A terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I am indestructible_

_Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side  
A terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible master of war_

****

Order Fourteen: The Art of War

**(Raven's pov)**

I couldn't help but giggle at the sight I flew over. London going down in glorious flames. Some many going into the afterlife for supreme judgement. Just, sweet, beautiful, and glorious destruction! I glanced over at Seres, who had a look of worry written across her features. "Seres, are you okay?" She blinked and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." I smiled, "Seres go find Integra. I'll see what I can do about these trespassers." She waved me off and went to hunt Integra. Finally my mission can begin... I came to a stop in mid air.

I took in my surroundings. There were German forces on the ground, blimps in the air, and who knows were else. Also the Vatican Section Thirteen arrived. Their 'holy' armies supposedly making peace and exterminating the Germans. Ha! Fools are power hungry. Like they would pass an opportunity to take down London when it's being kicked to the ground. The laughter finally came out. I laughed so hard, I thought my lungs were going to explode! Humans never cease to entertain me! A loud, obnoxious voice interrupted my train of thoughts. I growled and looked down to see that bastard Maxwell. He was spouting nonsense. "Someone needs to shut your mouth..." I brushed the hair from my face, reviling a maclious grin. "Let the streets be forever stained by the crimson flow." I said, readying my scythes.

I grit my teeth when I heard a pulse. It was so loud! So loud in fact, that it made my feathers ruffle. I swung around and flapped in the direction it was coming from. A blimp came into view. I landed softly as I walked up to the short man dressed in pure white. I bowed on my knee respectfully, "Sir, what is it you need?" "Status report." His voice rough yet it held some glee. "Of course. I arrived at the Hellsing Manor just in time to see their best fall to their deaths. Ziron was terminated by Seres Victoria. Seres drank Captain Pip's blood after Ziron had repeatedly attacked him. She has become true vampire. I can see Alucard in her. She's one not to be taken lightly." I reported. I scoffed at Ziron. Stupid moron couldn't do anything right. She ordered not to attack until Seres was taken out of the picture...

"So, Seres is true vampire and Ziron dead. Ziron disobeyed, she desveres it." He continued to watch the horror unfold before him.

"Yes sir. That is correct." I acknowledged. He began to laugh, "Good work Raven. You've done well this past month." He faced me. His vicious green eyes shielded by his glasses. Some golden hair covered his left eye. The man who stood before me, the one causing this dispute, was the Major. "Thank you for regarding me kindly." I grinned. He smiled, "No need to thank me Raven. I'm the one is kindly regarded. I have Death on my side. Come, stand. I'm no better or lower then you." I laughed. "Sometimes it is better to be the right hand of the Devil instead of standing in his way." He nodded. "True. Very true." He returned his gaze to the flames. The Doctor came running up the stairs, "Major! We have a situation! He-" He cut himself off when he got sight of me. "L-Lady Raven...Glad to see you've safely returned." He bowed slightly. "Thank you Doctor." I bowed in good manners. "Go on, what is it?" Suddenly Kitten showed up. "Good evening! Ah!" He noticed me "Raven has come back!" He pounced on me, "Yes, I'm back Kitten!" I hugged him. This boy reminded me of Seres. He started a purring storm. I giggled and rubbed his ears. They were too cute to leave alone! As Kitten and I had our reunion, Doctor informed Major some bad and interesting news.

"Major, he has returned. The No Life King Alucard, has made his return!"

**(Sere's pov)**

I soon found Sir Integra. She just standing there. She looked mad too...I flew down in front of her. "Are you unharmed?" She growled, "Yes, I'm fine. How's the manor?" I drew my breath, "It's been hammered but it's standing. The enemy has been silenced. Captain Pip...He died in the line of duty. To protect me." She smirked. "And you drank his blood and became a true vampire?" I smiled. "Yes...Yes!" "Sorry about Pip though..." "It's fine. We're together now. Now and forever." I touched my heart. "Touching, but we have a war to settle." Suddenly a small army of the Vatican surrounded us. "Yes Sir!"

"Hold it!" A Irish voice shouted. I cringed. That voice belonged to Anderson. I watched as he tall form made it's way through the crowd. "Don't fire." A boy started to protest "Father Anderson! Don't come near! Seres is a true vampire now!" Anderson looked over at me, "I see. Human on the outside, hellfire dancing in your eyes and burning your soul." "We've been betrayed Seres. Don't let your guard down." Sir Integra informed. "Understood." Anderson looked confused. "Betrayed? Integra Hellsing we haven't betrayed ya, what are you talkin' about?" Anderson looked to Maxwell, who looked to me, had lost his mind.

"KILL THEM!! KILL THEM ALL ANDERSON!!" Maxwell roared. Anderson frowned. "I don't like it..." His head lowered. "I **don't **like it!!" He drew his weapons and began to kill the enemy and his own men. Sir Integra smirked, "He's okay in my book..." I laughed, "Yeah, I guess he is..." I touched the scar on my neck.

Maxwell was shocked and puzzled why Anderson was attacking his own. "Anderson! What the hell are you doing?! I said kill them! Not us!!"

Anderson ignored his commander and continued on his quest of slaughter. I caught notice of black wings. "Miss Ra-" I couldn't believe it.

"Someone needs to shut your mouth!" Raven had her scythes held to Maxwell's neck. "Raven don't! Don't touch him! That's an order!" Sir Integra shouted. In one swift motion Maxwell had his throat slit. Blood poured from his mouth and neck. With a 'thud' he fell to the ground, lifeless. "I hate it people who shout..." She muttered, licking the blood off her blades. She shuddered, "Vile..." she stuck her tongue out. Apparently she didn't like this blood type. "She disobeyed me...Bitch!" Sir Inegtra fumed. Why did Miss Raven disobey Sir Intgera? Has she not heard her? Or... Miss Raven turned to us, "What did you call me? You boy wanna be!" I hadn't seen either of them so mad before. "How dare you?!" Miss Raven smirked. "Are you that blind?" before Sir Integra could respond, Anderson jumped behind Miss Raven. "Hello, Feather Dancer." Miss Raven's eyes gleamed. "Sword Dancer..." I felt a familiar chill come about. I turned around. "Master!" I exclaimed happily. Master's ship had sailed in. Fog covering it. Sir Integra scoffed. "Late. As usual..."

**(Raven's pov)**

I heard Sere's rejoice. Alucard had returned. I laughed, never knew he left...I gave Anderson a quick punch in the face and flew off towards the Major's blimp. I let out an insane howl, "Hahahaha!! He's returned! The No Life King! Master of the Damned! Bringer of Insanity! Count Dracula! My mate, Alucard has come back!!" As I flew back I saw Alucard's ruby eyes. I sighed in content. How I missed those beautiful, dead, insane eyes. He watched me fly away from Integra and Seres. He smirked and went ashore.

I landed back on the blimp when I noticed a familiar face, though I couldn't place it...He had slik black hair tied into a ponytail, looked like he was twenty, sharp green eyes, dressed in butler garb...Ah, Walter. "Walter? Walter Dornez?" He cocked his head. "Lady Raven?" I squealed in delight. "Oh my God! What happened to you?" I took his face into my hands. "You look so...so...hot!" He laughed. "Uh, thanks. I'm pleased to you see alive and well." He smiled. "Ah, as alive as I get Walter. Oh, and how did this happen?" He looked at himself. "I'm like you and Alucard. I'm a vampire." I giggled. "I think I may have mated a bit too early." Walter blushed and walked over to The Doctor in a attempt to get away from such embarrassment. Hahaha, he's fun to kid around with.

"Raven, my dear, come over here." Major gestured over to him. I walked over to see what the fuss was all about. "Look." He pointed down at the scene. I gasped. Alucard had summoned his army! The Army of the Damned! I saw all his familiars including some new faces. Alhambra, Rip Van Winkle, and more. Then Alucard himself emerged from the darkness. Riding on a pitch black horse. I frowned at his current form. It was his human self. Holy Night. It brought back memories. It would seem, as powerful as he is, Alucard was born a true vampire. But no, Alucard was born a human much like myself. Bad things happened in our life's that lead us to where we are now...

**(Alucard's pov)**

I kneeled before my Master after I had killed, I mean, cleaned up the mess. "My Master, Integra Windgates Hellsing, what are you orders?" " Alucard, my slave, your Master Integra Hellsing commands that you destroy every soul that stands against us. Attack!" She glanced up Raven. "Cromwell Initiative! Release to level zero!" "The bird of Hermes is my name, I eat my wings to make me tame." I took on my usual form and started to play. I would deal with Raven later. I had to teach her a lesson my own way.

I took out many FREAKS and Paladins. When it finally came down to Anderson. "Ah, my old enemy." "Today you die vampire!" I laughed and fired. He deflected the bullets with his beyonets. Sparks flew as they bounced off his blades. I growled, this wasn't going anywhere. I noticed how, as I shot Anderson, he seemed different. I knew he was a Human Regenerator but what I was witnessing was entirely off. As he regenerated, his skin seemed alive. I saw a weak spot. Taking aim, I fired. I hit my target only to be deceived. Anderson slid on the floor and jumped above me. I hissed and pulled my gun up.

_**Slash**_

I gasped. His damn blade went through my skull and stuck out of my neck. "Ander...son...!" I winced as the new power of his began to devour me. What the hell is this?! I felt so strange...God...

_His world is on fire. _

_His world is burning._

_Oh, God,_

_Dear God,_

_I didn't ask for your forgiveness._

_I didn't want my wishes fulfilled._

_But here I am..._

_Watching Your world burn to the ground..._

_I said nothing as the man dragged me through the halls. I glanced up as we entered a more crowded room. Men dressed in white stood awaiting something. I was, as a small boy, captured in Jerusalem. I felt a surge of pain when my back smashed against a table. The cross I wore fell off and onto the table. Nearing tears, I reached out for the cross. As I took hold, my shirt was ripped apart. I closed my eyes. _

_"Are you okay?" I cracked open my eyes. I saw a girl with dark hair and the beautiful eyes I ever seen. I shook as I managed to get up. "Yes, I'm fine. Who are you?" The girl smiled. I blushed. I liked her smile. I liked it a lot. "I'm Luna. You are?" I smiled back, "My name is Alucard." She giggled. "Alucard, it's nice to meet you." I was so lost in her eyes. Purple. Odd color for eyes but the most intoxicating. I felt like I wanted to stare into those purple pools forever. "It's nice to meet you too, Luna." I saw she wore a dress that was white. Her shoes were black. Her hair was in curls._

_"Come on, before the bad man comes back." She took a hold of my hand. I grinned as she lead me down the dimly lit halls. As we turned the corner, she let out a yelp. The tall man was back. I relized Luna didn't like this man. At all. He rose his hand in means of striking. I jumped in front of her, "You will not harm her! She has done nothing to you! If you are to strike then strike me!!" I knew then that I was meant to protect Luna from harms way. Now and forever._

_Screams. Screams of agony, pain, death, and fear. I rod a top a black horse. Leading a army throughout Jerusalem. Many died at our hands, but what we were accomplishing was of righteousness. He said His Kingdom would rest here. In Jerusalem. I thought it was my duty to cleanse these lands for my God. But I was stopped. Maybe I was wrong. I had been arrested for murder and among other things. I was being lead by the men dressed in white again. I looked through the crowd, praying she wasn't present. But alas, she was. There she stood. Holding our infant in her arms. Her face worn with sorrow and anger. I hoped she could read my expressions. Stay there. No need to come any closer. Don't allow sorrow and anger reign over you._

_I was brought to the place were my warriors were hung and burned. I shoved to my knees. I looked to my right to see a German with blonde hair, green eyes, and broken glasses. He had a odd smile on his face. I returned my gaze forward. I watch the sunset. It was so amazing. I looked down to see blood. I heard the axe being raised. I bent downward, opening my mouth. The axe was coming down. I lapped up the blood. God forgive me._

"Master!"

_Who is calling me? _

"Master!!"

_I know that voice..._

_I saw a figure reach out for me. At first I thought it to be Luna then Raven, but it was her... _

"Master!!"

My eyes snapped open. A single crimson tear escaping. I looked down at Seres. Anderson was eating her as well. "Police Girl, why are you so loud? Your voice reminds me of a shattered melody." She stared at me. "Anderson!" I stiffly moved my arm. "Get off!!" I threw him off, releasing Seres and I. I regenerated and was at my potential again. Instead of my normal red outfit, I was clothed in pure black. My gloves had even turned black. The Hellsing Seal was covered in darkness.

"Anderson, I would be honered if it would be you to kill me. But, no. Only a human can destroy a monster!" I raced for him. Bloodlusting pouring from my form.

**(Integra's pov)**

I watched as Alucard had his free moment. When his Seals were gone, he returns to his un-tamed self. I thought back to what my father said on his deathbed.

_"I feel sorry for vampires. Their such pitiful creatures. Drinking blood just to make it to the next day. Feeling so empty. All alone. You want to know what I really think of vampires Integra?" I nodded. "I think that their attitude and how they say being undead is a gift is all just an act. I feel that their just small children, crying in the darkness. Regretting that they took one sip of blood...They cover their screams with insane laughter, they try to forget their human past. They feel a heavy weight in their chest. One that will never go away..."_

I sighed. For once, I truly felt sorry for every vampire I knew.

**(Raven's pov)**

I continued to look on Alucard. He went insane. I knew it had something to do with those Seals he wore. "Interesting creature isn't he, Raven?" I shook out of my trance. "Yes Major. He's one of a kind." He grinned, "Of course he is. He's Alucard after all." I didn't answer. "Raven, would you like to go play with Alucard?" My eyes widened, "May I?" He nodded. I smirked and jumped off the blimp. My wings appearing as I took flight. I arrived when Anderson was nothing but a fragment of what he was. Alucard was on his knees. His hands buried in his black mane. It sounded as if he were sobbing. I looked over at Seres. Her, now permanent, red eyes glaring. "Don't give me that look." I spat. "Do not cry demon. Do not cry..." I took notice of Anderson. "Ah, Fallen Angel, I hope you can find your forgiveness..." I snorted, "Hurry up and die, priest!" He just laughed. "You were so kind once, what has happened?" I growled, this man knew too much for his well being!

I took my scythe and rammed into his head. "Die!!" I screamed at him. He did nothing but smile. I flinched, "Stop smiling!! Bastard!" I pushed the blade deeper. He soon burst into dust. I heard Alucard clear his throat, "That was awful rude, my dear Raven." I turned to him with a wicked smile. "It's so nice to you see you as well, Alucard!" I could feel him draw near. "What are you doing on their side?" He questioned. I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't remember." He chuckled, "You never do..." I heard Integra mutter a prayer for Anderson, "Amen..."

"AMEN!!" Strings whirled around. Buildings collasped, even a blimp went down. "That's one of our's, remember?" I said.

"Terribly sorry." Walter emerged from the flames. Integra and Seres gasped, "Walter?! Is that really you?!" Integra yelled. "In the flesh." Walter responded. Alucard sighed, "Has the world gone to Hell in my absence?" I laughed. "It would seem so." Alucard stared at me. "My Master, what are your orders?" Integra gripped her hands into fists.

"Destroy. Destroy all of them! Kill the traitors! No matter who they are!!"

* * *

**Fox: Hi again! Whew, long chappie! Haha, can any of you put together Alucard's memories? They are important. Anyways, thanks again for reading and please leave a review! Sorry, just have to ask.**


	15. Order 15

**Fox: Hey there! Well, this is the last chapter of 'Fallen Angel'. I wanna thank those who have read, reviewed and messaged me about this story. I had a lot of fun writing this. I am kinda disappointed that it's so short but I hope you enjoyed it. I wanna give a special thanks to these three readers, minaghostwolf, castlevania, and Miorochi (though she stopped reviewing at chap 8, lol) and I thank all my other readers too. : ) Here is another one of my Disturbed song, 'Inside the fire'. I don't own the song or the band.**

_Ha ha ha ha ha!!_

_Ooh, Devon  
Won't go to heaven  
She's just another lost soul, about to be mine again  
Leave her  
we will receive her  
It is beyond your control  
will you ever meet again_

_Devon  
one of eleven  
Who had been rendered unwhole  
As a little child,  
she was taken  
and then forsaken  
you will remember it all  
Let it fill your mind again_

_Devon lies beyond this portal  
take the word of one immortal_

_Give your soul to me  
For eternity  
release your life  
to begin another time with her  
End your grief with me  
there's another way  
release your life  
take your place inside the fire with her_

_Sever, Now and forever  
you're just another lost soul  
about to be mine again  
see her? you'll never free her  
you must surrender it all  
If you'd like to meet again_

_Fire, for your desire  
As she begins to turn cold  
for the final time  
you will shiver, till you deliver  
you will remember it all  
Let it fill your mind again_

_Devon lies beyond this portal  
take the word of one immortal_

_Chorus_

_solo "Take me away, yeah"_

_Chorus_

_Ooh, Devon  
one of eleven  
Who had been rendered unwhole.  
As a little child  
she was taken,  
and then forsaken  
you will remember it all  
Let it fill your mind again_

_Man...Ha ha ha ha..._

**Order Fifteen: End of the World**

**(Raven's pov)**

Integra's expression was one of sadness and anger. I couldn't hold in my giggles. "Destroy me? Ha! That's funny." Alucard smirked, "Raven, I will not kill you." Integra blinked. "I said to destroy our betrayers Alucard! How dare you disobey me!?" He chuckled, "Raven hasn't betrayed us." The four gave him a look. "Alucard, dear, if I haven't crossed over then why are you over there and I'm here?" I said, pointed at myself. "Like I said, you can't remember anything." He took charge at me and Walter. His arm forming into his Hell Dog. I laughed and evaded his on coming attack. Walter jumped up out of the way, landing gracefully beside me. "Walter, that old decrepit body of yours was so much more beautiful than what is before me now." Alucard stated, attempting another on slaught. Walter just sighed. With a flick of his wrist, steal wires gleamed in the night. Alucard's eyes grew wide. The wires surrounded his person. Walter merely tugged on the wires and the cut him to pieces. I watched as Alucard's body was torn. I felt a small ache in my chest as I witnessed the events. "Walter, be sure to kill up the mess after you're done. I'm outta here." I waved him off. He nodded and looked as Alucard pulled himself back together.

I turned in the opposite dicrection only to be slapped. My eyes darted to the one who dared strike me. It was Seres. Her ruby eyes burning with hate. "How dare you? How dare you betray us!?" She screamed. I cracked my neck and rubbed the burning side of my face. That was quite a sting..."Seres, just let it go. What's done is done. It's called fate." I stated. "Fate...That's bullshit!!" She yelled, stomping her foot. I sighed and walked away. "You're not leaving..." She muttered. I faced her, "And why would that be?" I asked. "You're my friend damn it!" I cringed. I hated that word. "I don't know how but, that insane man has you under his control and...and...I can't stand it! You were my friend then you go and do this!!" She shook her head back and forth. Tears were falling off her face in the process.

I pity this girl. She actually thought we were friends... "Seres, save your words for someone who cares." I formed my wings and flew away. I could hear Seres scream more nonsense at me. I just blocked it out. It made me sick to my stomach.

**(Alucard's pov)**

Damn it! No matter what I did, Walter always seemed to come out on top. Those wires are a nuisance! I growled as his thread cut through me again. It fucking burned! I summoned Rip Van. She aimed her gun and fired. Walter deflected her magic bullets by slicing them in half. Growing more mad with every passing second, I summoned familiar after familiar. But he would just beat them down. "Don't you ever get tired?!" Walter chuckled, "Reminds you of the old days, does it not?" I scoffed. No this did not remind me. The Walter now and then are completely different. "Do tell me Walter. Why is Raven on your side?" I fired a bullet at him. "Hehehe, Major found her when she at her weakest." He dodged the bullet. Whipping the wires around in aimless movements he cut my gun in half. Shit...

I was now angry that he dared to come near her at such a time. "Foul human...He dare to come near my Raven when she is so weak? Coward!" I spat. He then again moved the threads. Buildings came crashing down during our battle. Walter rammed me into a smaller building. "Come now, where's the mighty Alucard I once admired?" He was taunting me. "You're acting as if your mind is somewhere else."

Yes, my mind was somewhere else. I was focused on Raven. If the Major found her when she was weak then he must of used a spell. Perhaps a binding spell. But the thought of Major being near her when she was in such a state. Walter lashed out at me again. I was growing less and less fond of this, 'Let's tear apart a vampire shit'. I grabbed hold of the shimmering threads and tugged on them. "Enough is enough!!" I threw him into the ground. A small crater was the impact of Walter's landing. "Maybe that was too harsh..." I mumbled. I spoke too soon. Walter emerged from the dusty cloud. "My, my, now that's interesting."

Walter went into the ground as a man but came now forth as a small boy. "Growing younger are we?" Walter cursed under his breath. I found his weakness. But how to use it... "I will kill you Alucard. I swear!" I laughed, "In you're condintion?" his blood stained him. "How are you going to do that?" His eyes narrowed, "Like this!" Those damn wires were back! They cut into my body and tore it to sherds. "Please, let this be over with..."

**(Raven's pov)**

I watched from above as Walter decapitated Alucard. I felt a burning in my head. "Are you alright?" A hand rested on my shoulder. I looked back to see the Major. I gave a quick nod. "Don't push yourself. We can't have you getting ill on us." He smiled. "Yes sir..." He went back to wherever he appeared from. I winced as the burning grew harsher. I hissed in pain. "Miss Birdy what's the matter?" It was Schrödinger. "Of course. Just a little woozy." His ears went down. "Are sure? You look awful." I glared daggers at the cat child. "There are many things you never say to a woman, and that's one of the top ten, Kitten." He gulped and grinned. "Yes, yes, you're correct. I'm sorry." he backed away. Doc soon came up top. Where the hell were these people coming from?! "Lady Raven, are yo-" "Shove it up your ass!" He stumbled back, "Y-yes, of...course!" I turned away and looked down at those two. Walter had began to grow younger. It's taking affect already.

I noticed how he was looking everywhere. Why was he...? Alucard! He was gone! My eyes searched frantically for him. I grinned. "Hello, Alu-chan." I heard him growl from behind me. He hated when I called him that. "What's the matter? Cat go your tongue?" I asked. His eyes were cast to the flooring. "Raven remember," I was puzzled. Remember what? "Remember damn it!!" He roared. He took hold of my arms and pulled me close to him. I was too much in shock to know what was happening.

He titled my head upwards. Our cold lips met. I sighed in content. Closing my eyes I gave in. I felt electricity surge through my being. Not the romantic static but something entirely different. The burning in my head increased. I threw back my head and screamed in pain. I clutched my head and staggered in agony. It was too much for me to handle. I saw Alucard stare me down. His eyes worn with sadness. I collapsed onto the floor and started to go unconscious. Saliva escaped from the corner of my mouth. I now remember why I was with the Major... I reached for my forehead, hand trembling, and felt a burning. I traced the burning with my fingers. It was some kind of seal. Something like a spell. I heard footsteps echo closer. Alucard knelt down, "Can you see clearly, Raven?" I gave a low 'yes' and closed my eyes. The last thing I saw was his demonic, ruby eyes.

**(Alucard's pov)**

I grinned as Raven slipped into slumber. I had agitated the seal enough for it weaken. I had not broken it, yet. My coming here, being close to her, and kissing her loosened the seal. I don't think the seal will ever be premitenly gone. It will leave scars. I stroked her cheek in a loving manor. "Sleep Little Raven. I'll see me again soon." I whispered in her ear. I stood up, admiring her. She was a very strong and beautiful woman. But alas, Major had somehow broke her. Humans, I hate them. Yet, I envy them. I chuckled, "Shall we wrap this up, Walter?" I asked. The steal wires tore through the blimp. I picked up Raven and teleported to the ground.

I watched as the ship went down. The people inside were running around trying to land without killing themselves. I took a glance at Raven. She was still unconscious. She would be unconscious for a good while. I sat her down near a smoldering building. "Are you ready vampire?" I stepped forward. "It's time to settle this Walter." He nodded. "I couldn't agree more." He ran towards me, wires gleaming in the fiery night. I jumped away from Raven. I didn't want her hurt more than she already was.

The wires were more on timing and more percise on aim. The threads knotted around my torso. I growled. I'm not losing! I tried to break them but I was too slow. Walter tugged harshly. The wires again, cutting into my body and ripping it to shreds. Once more I was bloody pile of nothing on the ground.

**(Walter's pov)**

I stood my ground as I fought against Alucard. I admit he was fun to fight but it was sucking the life right out of me. I did my grand finale and prayed it to be my last. I watched as he turned into a bloody mound. I sighed. Hopefully he doesn't have any more... Oh shit...

Blood from all over London came rushing to him. Regenerating him. I gasped at what the blood formed. Who stood before me was nothing another then who I used to fight along side with. A girl who looked about ten years old, stood there grinning. She wore a coat as if were 20 degrees with a wool hat. Her long black hair glowed like a star. Crimson eyes shone playfully. It was Girlycard. "This brings back memories doesn't it?" she asked. I nodded, "I remember that form well Alucard." He smirked. "As I said Walter, this is the your end!" He gave a thumbs down. I looked away, "No Alucard, it's the end for you..." He blinked. Obviously confused at my remark. I knew something he didn't know.

His eyes grew wide. He grabbed his head, "What the- who the hell is this?!" his form started to detirate. What was it? The luck of the cat my dear friend...

**(Alucard's pov)**

"Ahh!!" I yelled out in pain. Images flashed before my eyes. It was the memories of some blonde hair boy. Words rang through my head, 'I'm nowhere and everywhere.' What? I recognized that cashire grin. Oh, it's you...Damn...

I saw a image I hadn't seen in years. It was the sunset. Everytime. Every single time this happened, that showed up. It was the sunset of my death...

I felt my body crumble. I felt so weak...I looked back at Raven. She was still not awake. Thank God. I didn't want her to see this again...I sighed. This seemed to last forever. "Alucard!" Ah, Master. "Don't close your eyes!" All my eyes started to close. "Master please! Don't close your eyes!!" I heard Seres beg. My eyes tried so hard to snap back open, but they couldn't. I tried one more time to pull myself back together. But it was in vain. I felt so light.

I stood before Seres and Integra. I nothing but a ghost now. "M-Master...!" Seres bubbled out. "Alucard, get up!" Integra ordered. I closed my eyes, "There's no getting back up this time. Forgive me." Integra looked to the ground. Seres reined in her emotions. "Seres, I want to say something." Her head shot up. "I want to say that, well, I'm very proud to have had you as my fegline." I smiled. I saw her blush. "Master, I'm sorry I failed you." She just scoffed. "Don't talk to me." I knew she was trying to be strong like she usually was so I didn't press anything.

At last I glanced back at Raven. I walked over and whispered, "I love you. I love very much, Raven." I kissed her one last time. Her eyes shot open. Bloody tears streaming down her pale face. "Finally awake are we?" "Y-yeah..." I smiled, "Silly Raven!" "Shut up! You...damn...ghost..." I stood and flashed everybody one last smirk. "Farewell."

**(Raven's pov)**

I watched in horror was he faded away. An odd sound came from my throat. I was crying. I fell forward, my hands resting on the ground holding me up. The only left of Alucard was his seal. It was a bloody pentagram on the ground. My own crimson tears fell from my eyes and onto the seal. I dipped my head down and licked the seal away. With the last drop I felt a surge of power. My wings stretched out from my back. Feathers danced around me. "Miss Raven...!" Seres pointed at me.

A white feather flew in front of my face. Integra knew that my original form was resurrected. I was no longer a Fallen Angel. But a true Arch Angel. My once dark hair was now shimmering white. Purple eyes that shone with hate now were sparkling blue. "Am I that stunning that you've lost your ability to speak?" Integra rolled her eyes, "Angels..." Seres laughed. "You're very stunning my lady." I smiled. "Now, why don't you go and finish Alucard's job?" Integra nodded and motioned for Seres to follow. They headed towards the Major's blimp. Major was in for a surprise. "Lady Raven..." I heard a faint voice. I looked among the rumble to find Walter. He was covered in his and Alucard's blood. "What is it?" I asked stepping towards him. His gloved hand reached out, "Forgive...me...I know what I did was wrong...but I...never mind..." He hand took hold of mine. "Just...please...forgive me..." His brown eyes were overflowing with regret.

"I'm not the One in charge of that Walter. But, I forgive you for what you've done to me." I placed a kiss on his forehead. "Go, and rest in peace, my little Shinigami." He laughed, "Thank you...Ah, please...give my regards...to the child..." His head fell from my grip. His body faded away. Only a black feather remained.

"I'll pray for you..." I muttered looking up to the sky.

**(Integra's pov)**

I marched towards the Major's blimp with Seres in tow. As we walked up the ramp the annoying cat boy showed up. "Welco-" I shot the little bastard's head off. We continued to walk on when we ran into a Werewolf minion. He sure was a tall fellow... He pointed to the left. I was slightly puzzled but recognized the sign next to him. 'Captain's courters' I read. I ran up to the man, "Thanks." I quickly said. I disappeared allowing Seres to fight Major's dog.

I soon reached the room where the Major was sitting. He was shielded by some kind of glass. "Major!" I yelled angrily. This man nearly destroyed my country, home, he killed my servant, and he turned two of my own against me! "Yes, Miss Integra Windgates Hellsing?" I growled, "What did you do to Alucard?!" he began to laugh. "I merely took him out of the game. Schrödinger saw fit to end Alucard. Now Alucard is nothing more than an imaginary set of numbers." "Schrödinger? the cat boy? I just shot him." I said. He just chuckled, "That's the beauty about him. No matter how much you kill him, he always comes back." "Major! I swear on my Hellsing honer, I will obliterate you! No matter the cost!" He just laughed harder, "And how are you going to do that?" I snapped my fingers. "Raven, Seres, to me!"

Bats swarmed to my right. Doves gathered to my left. The two group of creatures formed Seres and Raven. "Miss Integra, my isn't Raven any longer." Raven said. I looked to her, "What is it then?" "My name is Lawliet." I chuckled. "Alright, Lawliet." "A vampire and an angel? Interesting combination. Although, the angel is mine." He did a motion with his hand. Suddenly Lawlit cringed. I saw a mark burning on her forehead. "Seres! Listen to my command, attack the Major!!" "Yes my Master!" she shot off like a light. "What's that mark?" "I-it's a seal. He has control over me as long as I bear this." She stuttered. I heard breaking of glass. Seres broke through the glass shield and punched Major into the far back.

"So, your still on his side?" "No, I was never on his side. He merely controlled me like a puppet." She growled. I nodded, "Let's finish him." I reached out my hand for her to take. She took hold and grinned. "Lets!" We ran to Seres who stood in front of the Major. I gasped at what I saw. The Major was torn in half. He was a robot! "Just a machine, huh?" I laughed. "Hehehe, I'm more real than you flesh bags!" He picked up a Revolver. My gun had ran out of bullets. He shot it but Seres caught the bullet with her hand. "I don't think so." He just smirked and shot another. But this time at Seres. Thinking nothing of it, she just stood there. The bullet went sailing through her heart.

She smirked but soon fell to the ground. Coughing up blood, she managed to wheeze out, "Silver...bullets...!" I bit my lip. Damn this thing to Hell!!

"Lawliet! Kill him! That's an order!" She nodded and drew a sword. It was a blazing silver. She plunged the sword deep into his chest. Thrusting it around, she made sure to damage him. "Ha..ha...ha!" "FINISH HIM!!" She withdrew her weapon and sliced off his head. Circuits sparked and smoked as the body fell to the floor. I noticed Lawlit was loosing her power. Her white hair turned back to black and her normal attire returned. The head was still laughing, "You'll...never get...rid of me..." Lawlit raised her foot and smashed the head in. It's over...finally over...

"Mas...ter." I rushed over to Seres. She slowly dieing. I hoisted her up and carried her outside. As we walked outside I realized what a mess this was. London was burning, my men dead, and my most valued servant murdered and now his fegling on her way too death as well. This is unbearable. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I looked back to see Lawliet. One side of her skin was grey while the other side creamy, half her hair was black the half white, one eye pitch black the other blue, and her wings were opposite. One a bat looking wing the other was a feathered wing. "What's happening to you?" I asked, taken back at her appearance.

"It's this seal. It's ruining me. Destroying me." "But Major is dead." She shook her head, "Yes, but, his mark remains." and touched the sizzling burn. I looked to London, "He's taken everything...It's the end of the world." she sighed. "He has but, I can fix it." I gasped. "How?!" "There's a spell. It's called, 'The Song of Rebirth'." I was frustrated. I never heard of such a thing. "Repeat after me." She whispered it to me. "Will everyone come back?" "No, sadly. But this spell needs a sacrifice." "Which is?" "Me. I am the bringer of The End. But, I can also stop it." I now fully understand what you are Lawlit... She beat her wings and she flew up in the sky. She floated in front of the moon. She placed her hands together and waited for me. I took a breath.

_"Angel of Good and of Evil, hear my cry. _

_Even though I try and try,_

_All I do is fail._

_You were supposed to lead down a fiery trail._

_But now, you lead us to Rebirth._

_Extinguish the flames of earth,_

_Let those who are not filled with hate,_

_Be lead to the Pearly Gate._

_There is One who controls time and space,_

_Please rebirth the earth and leave not a trace."_

**(Raven's pov)**

As I heard Integra's voice recite the spell I felt all my power escape me. My body became as mist. A wave of breath hit the flames. The moon behind me became eclipsed. The sun shining brightly behind it. I felt all the pain. All the sadness. As I turned back time, my body became more and more weak. Though I no longer possessed a physical form. I could feel everything. Every little wound, gunshot, and burn. As the process came to an end I felt a hand grasp mine. My eyes snapped open to see Alucard. He was standing there, smiling, like he always did. "Ready love?" I nodded, "Yes, I am."

_Life, _

_Death, _

_Love, _

_Hatred. _

_What interesting bonds we all share._

_Come my love, _

_Let us re-connect these bonds._

_And live together,_

_forever in the Light._

_

* * *

**Fox: (cries) It's over! My first completed story! It's very sad it be truthful. I'm sorry if the ending sucked. But I did my best since I have interference with school, homework and such. And again I thank you all for reading and kept reading. It made me very happy. I do have one surprise though, I'm going to have an epilogue chapter with extra's! Character info, pics and info I didn't revile in the story. Plus another little surprise in the epilogue chapter. Keep an eye out for it!**_

**Love you all! **

**FoxDemon303**


	16. Epilogue and Character pros

**Fox: Hello all and welcome to the epilogue and profile chapter of 'The Fallen Angel'! I hope you enjoyed chapter 15. This chapter is going to lead into something very interesting, so read on ppl!There can't be any pic since Fanfiction seems to cancel them out... So I'll send you them if you want. Just message and ask.**

**Epilogue**

Days after Major's attack on London and Lawlit death, Integra, Seres and few surving member of Hellsing had a day in silence for their fallen comrades. Alucard, Lawliet, Pip, and Walter were major loses. But before Lawliet left the Hellsing manor, a year earlier, she gave Integra a very important job. Integra was now waiting for her squad to return with a special someone. Thinking back on what Raven has instructed her to do. She planned to fulfill those wishes to their fullest. For Alucard and Raven.

_Integra sat before Raven listening to what had to be done. "Integra, if Alucard and I are to die in the near future, I want you to care for her, raise her, and protect her from our past mistakes." Raven instructed. Integra nodded. "Fine, I'll take of her. But where is she?" she asked, lighting a cigar. "She's on a island in the Bermuda Triangle. The island is hidden. Only a supernatural being can find this place."_

That's the reason Seres went along with the squad. Since she had run out of supernatural beings, Seres was the only option. It was nearly sundown when she heard the truck pull up. "About bloody time..." She muttered. She gazed out the window. Seres stepped out first. She had a sad but yet, joyful look upon her face. In her arms was a small bundle of black cloth. Seres waved the men off and rushed inside.

Integra waited for Seres to come thundering through the double doors. To her surprise Seres opened the door and shut it gently. Her red eyes fixed on the bundle. "Master Integra, she's beautiful." Seres spoke barely above a whisper. Integra nodded and walked over to the blonde vampire.

_Integra exhaled the smoke and stared at Raven. "So, you're going to the Triangles, staying there for a year, then return with her?" Raven shook her head. "No, she will not be coming back with me. I will keep her on the island for her own safety."_

Integra stood beside Seres looking down at the black bundle. "You're right, she is beautiful." Seres laughed, "What are we to call her?"

_"What's this brat's name going to be?" Integra asked. Raven smiled, "Her name shall be Incognito."_

Integra took two veils of blood from her pocket. One labled, Raven the other Alucard. Raven explained that in order for a vampire baby to live, it needed to drink some of it's parents blood. Before Raven's departure, Walter drew a sample her and Alucard's blood. Pushing the cloth away, Integra smiled.

There, in Sere's arms was Alucard's and Raven's legacy. Their daughter Incognito.

**Fox: Hi again! Yay Alu and Raven had a baby! I suppose you can guess what's going to happen...TA DA! A sequel!! It will be about how those two's daughter birth, life and maybe death. Haha, if you have any suggestions about the sequel just send me a message. I'd love to hear'em! Oh, and I was wondering if anybody wanted to give any name suggestions for the sequel? Anybody? Well, anyway, I wanna thank you all sooo much for reading my story! It makes me feel special : ) Thanks again! And there's Alu's and Raven's pro down below if you want to read. There's pics too!**

**Love you all,**

**FoxDemon303**

Character profiles.

**Raven**

**Birth name: Luna Draco Richards**

**Afterlife name: Lawliet**

**Allias: Raven, Bringer of Death, Raven of Death, and probably many more.**

**Age: Her age is averaged around 500 to 700**

**Height: 5'7"**

**Weight: 120 lbs.**

**Supernatural race: Reaper/Fallen Angel**

**Description: Long, black hair, purple eyes, pale skin. Sometimes has a look of boredom. Usually wears black attire. Such as; coats, V-neck shirts, skirts, boots, ties, ect.**

**Personality: Easily angered, outgoing, shy when she was younger (human), quite and self centered.**

**History: Luna was a born a into a human family. The family consisted of three members. Her father, Luke Richards, her mother, Emily Richards and Luna. The family lived in Scotland. They had a manor, not the size of Hellsing Manor, next to the beach. The back had a huge garden in which Luna loved to play and case butterflies. At age seven everything went downhill. Her home was attacked by the Holy Knights from across the sea. They hailed from Jerusalem. They plundered their home killing everyone in it, including Luna's parents. Luna, however, was captured. She was brought to Jerusalem as a prisoner. She stayed there for four years. But when she turned eleven she met the boy who would become the man who changed her life forever. The red eyed child, Alucard.**

**Later on Luna and Alucard grew up and became inseparable. But still in captivity, Alucard had duties to fulfill. He went off a crusade to cleanse the land for God's kingdom. Luna promised to wait for him. And she kept that promise. Alucard succeeded the first couple of tries. Years passed and Luna found out she was pregnant. Alucard was thrilled. He said his life was now almost complete. He had the woman he loved, a child on the way, and his crusade nearly finished. Alucard came back nine months later. Being charged with accounts of murder and so on, he was to be be-headed. Since Luna was attached to Alucard, she too had to die. Centuries later, since Luna's memory was a blur, she went on a killing spree. She hadn't remembered that she had once be in love with Alucard, bore him a child, or being killed. A decedent of Van Helsing found Luna and smote her. She then entered her afterlife. Somehow she gained access to Heaven. There she became an angel. But after she committed a sin she was banished to earth and was to roam it as her vampirc self, Raven.**

**Time flew by and she met Alucard once again. Feelings of a past life fluttered inside her. The two fell in love with each other all over again. Alucard once again got Raven pregnant. Taking precautions, Raven isolated herself from the rest of the world. She had a feeling deep down that someone who try to harm her infant. So she fled to the Bermuda Triangle. There she gave birth to Incognito. About a month after the child's birth Major found Raven in her weakest state. Being so weak, Raven couldn't defend herself. The Major had The Doc plant a seal on her head. This seal was to ensure Major to have complete control over Raven's body, will, and powers. At her final battle, she sacrificed herself in order to turn back time. Though she couldn't bring anyone back from the dead, she erased all memories of the war that went on in London. When she died, Alucard met her on the other side. The two now too tired to regenerate, Luna couldn't even if she wanted to, went into a forever sleep. Intgera thinks that those two will always watch over the Hellsing Manor and their growing daughter.**

**Alucard is owned by Kouta Hirano**

**Birth name: Unknown**

**Afterlife name: Alucard**

**Allias: Count Dracula, No Life King, Bringer of Insanity, Ruler of the Damned, and Holy Knight.**

**Age: Averged around 800 to 900**

**Height: 6'0" (I'm guessing)**

**Weight: 180 (I'm guessing)**

**Supernatural race: Vampire**

**Description:Long to short black hair, red eyes, pale skin. Usual attire would be a red trench coat, black suit, red tie, and white undershirt, and wears a red hat with yellow glasses.**

**Personality: Cold, has a light sense of humor, usually very calm and quite. He has many regrets.**

**History (continued from Luna's): Alucard had been away from his love for nine months. He figured that the child was already born. As he marched his men into the territory he was to seize for God, he was out numbered. Alucard fell to the hands of the Jews. As he was being dragged towards the gallows, he spotted Luna among the crowd. He saw her and his newborn. Alucard was grieved that his love had to watch him die. He thrown to his knees where a axe awaited his head. He heard behind struggling. Luna was being dragged from the crowd and placed in front of him. The baby snatched from her arms. The child cried out as it was being beaten. Soon it was dead silence. Luna was crying her eyes out. Alucard hung in head in shame and despair. Luna's hair was tugged back. A scythe rested against her neck. Alucard asked for her release but they paid no heed. Her throat was cut and she bleed to death. Alucard, enraged, dipped his head down towards his fallen lover's blood. The axe rose up. His tongue lapped the blood up. Then the axe met his neck.**

**Alucard shows up again after a hundred years in Transylvania. Luna along side him. Both were not among the living nor the dead. They changed their names to Count Dracula and Lady Raven. Everything went along smoothly for a good while until Van Helsing appeared on the scene. He was the greatest vampire hunter of the century. And his newest target was Count Dracula and his mate. Van attacked Alucard in the middle of the night. A struggle went between the two. Luna, hearing the noise, ran to help Alucard. She was drenched in Van's mens' blood when she arrived at Alucard's chamber. As she opened the door Alucard shouted for her to move. But it was too late. Van stabbed her through the heart with a wooden stake. Staggering around she collapsed to the floor, dead. Later that same night, Alucard's castle was destroyed and he too was dead.**

**But decades later he was captured again. But this time it was by the Hellsing clan. Being sealed for twenty-five years someone eventually stumbled upon him. This person was Integra Windgates Hellsing. Making a deal with the young girl, Alucard decided to be this humans servant. He had a reason to serve her. It was to see, if able, Luna's face one more time. He did see Luna again. She was busting her way into Hellsing Manor. Enough he could remember everything, he remained silent. As he expected, the two fell for each other again. Though he wouldn't admit in front of anybody, he truely loved Luna with every cell in his dead body.**

**After a year passed, Alucard returned to London to see it in flames. He battled with Father Anderson and won. His emotions were growing more heavy in his chest with every bullet his shot. He then fought against his old companion Walter Dorniz. Walter somehow became a vampire. The two fought and fought until Alucard sucked up ****Schrödinger's blood. It drove Alucard mad and it eventually ate away at him. Alucard died again without seeing his child. But when Luna sacrificed herself for the world, he came and lead her to the other side were to this very day, lay sleep.**


	17. READ PLEASE

Hi guys! It's Fox here. I've been updating on and off whenever I can get the time. But since I'm taking a break on **'Till Death Do Us Part'** I shall rewrite this fan fic. I know some like it the way it is but I would like to redo it for myself. I wanna see it be better than it is. So please, if you would, check out the new version called **'Fallen Grace'**.

It'd really make my day if you would. Just give it a chance and tell me what you think :)

_Love Fox_


End file.
